Crossing The Line
by ineXpressible
Summary: There’s a fine line between Rival and Friend and an even finer line between Friend and Lover. Sasuke refuses to cross any of these lines with Naruto, but fate seems to have it in for him. School fic [SasuNaruSasu]
1. Oh Significant Figures

Edit: October 29, 2005: Changed a fewformatting issues.

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, I would be parading around the street making a spectacle of myself while forcing the anime series to add in make-out scenes between Naruto and Sasuke everywhere. Suffice to say, I don't own the series and, despite my fangirl longings, never will.

Summary: There's a fine line between Rival and Friend and an even finer line between Friend and Lover. Sasuke refuses to cross any of these lines with Naruto, but fate seems to have it in for him. School fic NaruSasu

Warnings: Slash/Shounen Ai/Yaoi, occasional swearing and knowing me some eventual angst. I promise I'll try to make this my first humour fic! WISH ME LUCK!

* * *

**Crossing The Line**

Chapter 1: Oh Significant Figures…

Jiraiya-sensei's voice drawls on monotonously about significant figures and I find myself zoning out as I usually do. Having already comprehended and mastered the simple concept, I'm left with nothing to do but watch the idiots around me strive to figure out what the hell their teacher is talking about.

In front of me sits Naruto, the blond idiot that just screams 'attention whore'. Beside me is Sakura, one of the various females that has me mistaken for a sex god destined to fall in love with her. I've always been tempted to ask her if she knew of any homosexual sex gods, but I'd rather not. She'd probably want me to go shopping with her for neon pink shirts that scream 'I'm a flaming homo' even louder than Naruto's persona screams 'attention whore'.

I glance to the other side and notice Rock Lee, a boy quite certain that Sakura is a sex goddess. I bless the day that they decide to get together.

'_One less leech clinging to my arm'_, I think dryly, fully aware that one out of a hundred leeches off my back really makes no difference.

My impassive masks slips into a disgusted scowl as Lee's finger slides up his nose and begins digging around before withdrawing and wiping whatever the hell is on it onto the underside of his desk.

A shudder runs down my spine, '_Note to self**, never** touch the underside of a desk…**ever.**'_

Quite desperate to free my memory of that disturbing display of nose picking, I return my attention to Jiraiya's insistent rambling.

"So, you can learn the complicated text book method rules for sig figs that state 'If it's raining at five o'clock on a Saturday night and a Halloween Simpsons episode is on there's one sig fig' _or_ you can memorize this method." He ends his inane speech with a pointed hand gesture at the board where various equations with arrows drawn over them are scribbled out in white dust.

He stares at us expectantly, waiting to see our faces light up with dawning realization. I stifle a snort at the thought of anyone in the class other than Shikamaru and myself understanding anything.

'_Oh the tribulations of being a high school teacher,_' I think, '_No one's there to learn. They're there because their parents make them and they want a future._'

A great exhalation of sighs draws my attention from my bitter musings and to the classroom around me. Despite my apathetic façade, I'm curious to see what or _who_ could cause such a negative reaction from the class.

Do I really need to ask?

I notice none other than Naruto Uzumaki's golden hand rising in the air and roll my eyes. Everyone in the class is aware of what is coming next.

He doesn't get it.

"Er…Jiraiya-sensei?" Naruto begins tentatively. Our chem. teacher's gaze turns to Naruto flatly.

"Yes Naruto…" There's a tiny twinge of hope to Jiraiya-sensei's voice, as if he's begging Naruto to say that he finally understands the tedious concept and that in four years he's going to be mayor of the city all because he knows how to determine a sig fig.

"Idontgetit." Naruto rushes through the sentence in one breath and I'm almost positive that his face is glowing and his bottom lip is protruding in a pout. He always takes on that damned facial expression when he's giving the class an advantage over him; it's his defensive face.

"Naruto!" Sakura exclaims beside me, her eyes flickering to me hopefully, praying that her outburst will catch my attention, "Quit trying to get attention!" She scolds in annoyance, her eyes still dancing between me and the blond, who is now turning around in his desk to face Sakura. His eyes are wide with offense and I find myself speaking to stop the irritating whine that I just _know_ is going to exit his mouth.

"The concept isn't that difficult to comprehend, _dobe_." I add the insult on with a smirk, enjoying the way Naruto's eyes narrow to slits, "If there is a decimal all _non-zero_ numbers to the right of the decimal are considered significant figures." Naruto stares at me blankly, his mouth hanging slightly ajar and one eyebrow raised incredulously.

_'His thinking face.'_ I muse cruelly.

"So if you were given the number 0.00123, how many significant figures would there be?" I stare at Naruto coolly, aware that both Ino and Sakura are gushing over my godly awesomeness while Lee is glaring jealous daggers at me.

"Um…three?" Naruto stares at me expectantly and holds his breath, prepared to lash out at me in his defense if he is wrong.

"Good." I murmur, a smile ghosting over my lips, "Now, if there is no decimal all non-zero numbers to the left of where the decimal would be are considered significant figures."

Naruto stares at me, his face clearly saying 'what the fuck?' I continue my 'lesson' regardless.

"If I gave you the number 360, how many significant figures would there be?" I intertwine my fingers in front of my face and lean my weight on the desk using my elbows as support.

"Two?" My blond pupil glances at Sakura as he says this, hoping to gain her approval.

"I told you it wasn't that difficult…_dobe._" I drawl, smirking superiorly at Naruto, pleased with myself when he sputters indignantly and points an accusing finger at me.

"I'm not a dobe!" His voice is crossing the line between speaking civilly and yelling and I find myself relieved when Jiraiya-sensei intervenes.

"Naruto, don't yell." My smirk widens as Naruto spins around in his desk to glare at Jiraiya-sensei.

"Sasuke," I raise an eyebrow, unsure of what I possibly did to be in any position to be scolded, "You are going to tutor Naruto."

* * *

That is chapter 1 y'all! I know it's short. But I figure if I write short chapters I can update more frequently! Tell me what you think. I know Sasuke's marginally OOC but bare with me. I figure that if one were to delve into his mind they'd find he's just oozing inner sarcastic remarks that he keeps to himself.  
POOF  
toodles  
TJ  
word up. 


	2. Well, Fuck

Edit: October 29, 2005: Changed some formatting and did a major edit job.

Disclaimer: OH EM GEE! (Runs in dramatically) LOOKIT LOOKIT! (waves a single paper around) IT'S THE RIGHTS TO NARUTO!  
(Hordes of lawyers pound down door)

…(gulp) Can't you take a joke? I don't own anything '

Summary: There's a fine line between Rival and Friend and an even finer line between Friend and Lover. Sasuke refuses to cross any of these lines with Naruto, but fate seems to have it in for him. School fic NaruSasu

Warnings: Slash/Shounen Ai/Yaoi, occasional swearing and knowing me some eventual angst. I promise I'll try to make this my first humour fic! WISH ME LUCK!

**_HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO!

* * *

_**

**Crossing The Line**

_Previously:_

_"Sasuke," I raise an eyebrow, unsure of what I possibly did to be in any position to be scolded, "You are going to tutor Naruto."_

Chapter 2: Well, Fuck

The class is suddenly enveloped in dead silence. So dead that I'm positive if a grain of sand were to fall to the floor you would hear it. My gaze shifts to Gaara at this thought. He's weird. There's something about him and sand; it creeps me out.

'_Wait…_' I cease all thoughts in my head as I suddenly digest what Jiraiya-sensei has just said, _'Tutor? **Naruto?**'_

"Hell no…" I'm speaking before I have time to realize that I've just sworn…in class…to a teacher. Can anyone say farewell perfect transcript?

In front of me, Naruto shakes his head furiously, snapping out of some sort of daze.

"Yeah! There is no way I'm working with that pig-headed asshole!" Naruto shoots a glare over his shoulder and I find it hard to dismiss how forced both his voice and glare are. I raise an eyebrow at him as he continues to glare at me and finally match his gaze evenly, aware that he just called me a… what were the words?

"Pig-headed asshole?" I grind out in irritation. I just taught the asshole how to determine sig figs! Naruto flashes me a cunning grin, all odd forced behavior gone.

"Oink oink." A few students laugh along with Naruto at this and I send each of them death glares, pocketing their names away for later. I'll add them to my 'People I'm Going to Viciously Murder One Day' list when I get home. Naruto's on that list, second only to my pig-headed asshole of a brother…

'_Hm…pig-headedness must run in the family…'_ I muse, enjoying an inner smirk.

"Sasuke's not a pig, Naruto!" Sakura exclaims, offended and I suddenly find myself with a third appendage growing out of my side, Sakura. I'm clueless as to why she's so affronted when _I _was the one Naruto insulted. I glance down at her, feeling increasingly claustrophobic as she clings to me like Velcro.

"Personal bubble." I growl furiously and pull my arm away from the pink-haired idiot before directing my attention to Jiraiya-sensei.

"Perhaps you can assign another student as Naruto's tutor, Jiraiya-sensei?" I question rationally. How can he not see the logic in my reasoning? A few students seem to murmur their agreement with me, Naruto included.

"Yeah Jiraiya-sensei…" Naruto's voice seems strained again, I note, surveying his tense back curiously. Why the hell would he choose this moment of all moments to lose his renowned tenacity? My after school hours are at risk damnit!

"You boys are to meet after school in the library and study sig figs for one hour. I will be speaking with Kabuto-sensei our new librarian and he _will_ tell me if you show or not." I sigh and glare at Jiraiya-sensei for all the injustice in the world. I do well in school and this is my reward: tutoring some idiot dobe?

"If you don't show up, you will both lose ten per cent of your final grade. Am I understood?" Jiraiya-sensei's voice is gravelly as he surveys us with a stern glare. I return the glare stubbornly but remain silent.

"Understood." We reply in unison. Despite my agreement, I'm curious as to whether he can _actually_ take ten per cent off my grade for something as insignificant as not tutoring the class idiot…

With that distraction taken care of, Jiraiya-sensei returns to his teachings and I lean back in my seat, brooding over the impending doom that grows nearer with every passing second. One hour with Naruto Uzumaki?

God help me…

OoOoO

'_Awkward,'_ is the only thought that crosses my mind as Naruto and I sit across from each other in the library. He had already grasped the concept in class; thus, this meeting is absolutely pointless.

"So…" Naruto begins, making popping noises with his lips and glances around the library awkwardly, his eyes landing on the clock a moment, "Only fifty-five more minutes until we can leave…"

My face deadpans and I say nothing in typical Uchiha fashion. My wonderful pig-headed big brother would be so proud.

"Yup…fifty-five more minutes. Fifty ifty nifty five..." Naruto ceases the popping noises and begins clicking his pen…

_Click…Click…Click…_

"Wow, time sure flies! Fifty-four more minutes…" His blue eyes flitter about the room and I swear that if I didn't know him I'd think he's high… or something.

_Click…Click…Click-a-click…_

"Fifty-four bottles of sake on the wall, fifty-four bottles of sake! Take one down pass it around-" The sudden assault on my ears is too much; Naruto singing_ and_ clicking his stupid pen to the beat? I could handle the random rambling, really, I could. But God, has he ever heard of the phrase '**_IN TUNE_**'?

"Would you shut up?" My voice comes out in a terse question that promises death if he disobeys and Naruto automatically ceases his horrendous singing…and after a few more 'click-a-clicks' the pen clicking as well.

A few, and by a few I mean two, seconds of blissful silence pass and I find myself settling into thoughts of doom and agony when Naruto decides to get to know me. Sweet, isn't it?

"So Sasuke, are you an only child?" He's staring at me curiously. I have a pressing urge to ask him if he has a sibling just to be an ass, but then I suppose that would be immature of me, wouldn't it?

"I have an older brother. He's a pig-headed asshole." I'm perplexed as to why Naruto's suddenly smirking, but I figure he'll say something so I decide not to ask.

He's too predictable, really.

"Oink oink…" Naruto grins at me, revealing dagger sharp canines and for once, I can't help but join in with a small snicker of my own.

The image of a fat, pig-nosed Itachi is just too much…

Unexpectedly, I'm suddenly laughing alone and I glance up at Naruto with wide eyes that clearly relay what I'm thinking.

'_Shit, did I just laugh at a joke by Naruto Uzumaki?'_

Apparently, Naruto has a talent for mirroring my thoughts. Sweet, isn't it?

"Did you just laugh at a joke by Naruto Uzumaki?" His voice is incredulous as he stares at me with an odd…hopeful (?) twinkle in his eyes…

"Maybe." I retort oh so eloquently. The twinkle spreads from his eyes to the rest of his face and he's grinning at me with so much sincerity it's overwhelming and suddenly I don't want him to stop grinning.

"That's too cute Sasuke!" Naruto gushes, the grin still in place.

Scratch that comment about me not wanting him to stop grinning. I'm personally going to wipe that demented smile off his face!

"Cute, Naruto?" I ask in a dangerous tone, glaring at him with all the hatred I can muster, which, being bred an Uchiha, is a lot of hatred.

"Why yes Sasuke, cute!" He chuckles softly and leans across the table his hand reaching forward.

Horrified is the only word I can use to describe how I feel at this moment as his hand slowly weaves its way into my dark locks and begins mussing them affectionately.

There's a moment of shocked silence as we both take in what is going on and before you can say HUZZAH, I've viciously slapped away the damned offending hand.

"What. The. Fuck. Was. That?" I grind out through clenched teeth, expecting a damn good response for his sudden show of friendliness. His face pales and he snaps his hand back to his lap and stares at me with wide, fearful eyes.

"I…er…um…well…you see…" He looks at me with a pitiful gaze.

"No, I don't see." I say with no tolerance, watching his face pale even more.

"Oh fuck off." He averts his gaze to the ground, a glare on his face, a crestfallen expression in his eyes.

I raise an eyebrow.

"Fuck off?" I ask, all anger gone from my voice at the sudden mood swing shown by Naruto.

"Just leave me alone." He bites out, moping like an angst-ridden teen.

"That's rich coming from you," I drawl, "dobe." The corners of my lips lift into a smirk as Naruto glances up at me with narrowed eyes.

"Dobe?" He questions, his challenging smile matching my own. I snort and flip my head to the side arrogantly.

"You're the only dead last idiot in this school." I reply coolly, staring at him intensely. My blood is pulsing with anticipation as we begin the dance of insults that has become second nature to us.

"Maybe, but I'm positive they never allowed swine in the school, Sasuke. How'd you manage to get here?" Naruto replies just as calmly, leaning back and crossing his arms, meeting my powerful gaze.

"With a lot more class than you." I retorted, fully aware that my insult was rather pitiable in comparison to his.

"Is that so Sasuke?" He's still leaning back in his chair, smirking.

"Yeah." I'm withholding the urge to break into a genuine smile as we continue our now-lame banter.

"I win." Naruto states, his eyes suddenly half-lidded and gazing at me…seductively?

'_This is not happening,'_ I tell myself with little conviction as Naruto stands and walks around the table towards me with long, purposeful strides. For someone so clumsy and awkward, Naruto sure pulls of the whole seducer thing with a lot of grace.

I keep my eyes trained on him, my breathing hitching as he leans down so that his mouth is level with my ear. I suppress a shudder as his breath tickles my neck.

"You seem…_flustered_…" I can feel the word on my neck rather than hear it and I'm ashamed to admit that suddenly I find myself _very_ turned on.

By Naruto?

Oh god!

I jump out of my seat and stare at Naruto wildly, all composure out the window as he slowly straightens, his eyes never leaving me. His tongue flits between his lips and he smiles at me arrogantly.

'_He's doing that tongue thing on purpose!'_ My frazzled nerves and hormones scream as I take a deep gulp of air, fully aware of the hot blush dusting my cheeks and my -ahem- 'growling little problem'.

"What…" I swallow again and endeavor to keep my voice steady, "the hell are you doing Naruto?" His eyebrows suddenly draw inwards in confused innocence.

"What are talking about?" He asks completely perplexed.

'_Oh, so now he's pretending he wasn't just trying to seduce me!'_ My inner self accuses furiously.

"We have five more minutes." I comment, glaring at Naruto, "I'd enjoy it if you didn't hit on me for those five minutes seeing as you don't have chance in hell of getting in my pants." Ok, so maybe that last part was a bit much, ok so it was a _lot_ much. I'm a firm believer in telling it like it is, although my 'little problem' really has no problem with Naruto getting in my pants. Damn body.

He stares at me.

First he looks as if he thinks I'm on crack, then he looks at me as if to say 'when was I trying to get in your pants?', then he continues to stare at me with a 'how did you even know I want to get in your pants' look and then he's glaring at me, hiding his hurt at my rejection of something he didn't even propose.

"You're delusional Sasuke." He's taken to looking at me like I'm an alien, "I'm gonna go get a book and when I get back I hope you're normal." He replies in typical Naruto fashion and disappears behind a shelf full of books.

'_I'm the one that's abnormal?'_ I want to scream at him, frustrated at my sudden lack of control over everything, _especially_ my stupid, irrational, disobeying **_body!_**

I'm frozen in place a moment as I suddenly digest what took place. It wasn't my imagination making him seem seductive for those five seconds. He _was _trying to get into my pants. I wasn't reading him wrong.

I mull over what just occurred for a while, longer than five minutes to say the least, and when I'm done mulling, I can only draw one conclusion.

Naruto Uzumaki _likes_ me.

That revelation in turn leaves me with one thought…

Well, fuck.

* * *

­­­­­­­­So…I hope you kind of liked it. This story is not going to be the usual Sasuke chases after Naruto. I figured I'd try a little Naruto going after Sasuke. Tell me how you like it!  
POOF  
toodles  
TJ  
word up.


	3. Trouble In Paradise

Disclaimer: So hows about a little Tj owns nothing eh?

Summary: There's a fine line between Rival and Friend and an even finer line between Friend and Lover. Sasuke refuses to cross any of these lines with Naruto, but fate seems to have it in for him. School fic NaruSasu

Warnings: Slash/Shounen Ai/Yaoi, occasional swearing and knowing me some eventual angst. I promise I'll try to make this my first humour fic! WISH ME LUCK!

* * *

**Crossing the Line**

_Previously:_

_Naruto Uzumaki **likes** me._

_That revelation in turn leaves me with one thought…_

_Well, fuck.

* * *

_

Chapter 3: Trouble in Paradise

The car ride home with Itachi is nice and awkward. Even more awkward than my tutoring session with Naruto I dare say.

"How were your classes?" He asks, glancing at me from the corner of his eye.

"I have to tutor Naruto." I reply indifferently, fighting down the shudder that threatens to run down my spine at the memory of his little 'act'.

"So your grades are all high then?" Itachi turns red eyes on me and I nod noncommittally.

"Why wouldn't they be?" I counter, already sick of his insistent questioning. To be an Uchiha, to be _royalty_, is to be suffocated by expectations. Take my word for it, wealth and fame sucks.

"I have to ask. Wouldn't want you spoiling the family name now would we?" He asks, his lips forming a bitter smirk.

"Heaven forbid." I snort, thinking the exact same thing as Itachi: fuck it.

"Now little brother, that's no way to treat the legacy our parents have given us." His smirk vanishes and he's surveying me emotionlessly although I'm positive he's still enjoying a mental chuckle at my expense.

"How's your club doing?" I ask changing the subject from our parents, who manage to be suffocating _and_ distant at the same time to Itachi's thriving nightclub, Sharingan. He shrugs and gives me a blank look, his way of saying 'why the hell did you change the subject.'

"Fine." He reaches our driveway and our five minutes of brotherly bonding a day is nearly done, "Do you want to bartend tonight?"

I stare out my window, weighing my options. I can either sit at home brooding over my sudden revelation involving a certain blond rival _or_ I can go bartend for Itachi and be so busy fending off drunks that he'll never cross my mind…

There's no decision to make, really…

"I'll work." I reply as the car stops in the driveway and both my brother and I get out, slamming our doors in unison.

OoOoO

I walk into the kitchen, prepared to grab a glass of water and an apple but am not so happily surprised to see my mother and the mailman making out on the counter.

"How cliché." I state dryly as I walk to the fridge and peer inside it, opting for a stronger drink than water to wash away all coherent thoughts. Now I officially have two memories to dispose of; Naruto hitting on me, and my mother getting it on with the mailman.

"Sasuke?" Her voice is thick and her eyes are unfocused as she pulls away from the insistent mailman, "You won't say anything to your father will you?" Her voice holds a dangerous edge and I shrug as the mailman begins smothering her neck in kisses. A low moan escapes her lips and I scowl at her, she doesn't even have the decency to keep it down while I'm in the room. Glancing back at the fridge, my glower deepens. Apparently, someone moved _my_ booze. Ignoring the sounds my tramp of a mother is making, I desert the fridge for the liquor cabinet, abandoning my hopes for whiskey with a shrug. There's nothing a little sake won't fix. My hand clasps the bottle just as Itachi decides to make his entrance.

"Mother can't you whore yourself somewhere a little more appropriate than in front of your youngest son?" He scolds, glaring at her before noticing the bottle in my hand.

My family's fully functional, I promise.

"Sasuke put the sake away." Itachi doesn't look at me as he orders me the way he orders my mother. I ignore him and walk to the doorway of the room before pausing and turning around to see how the scene before me works out. Itachi is currently glowering at our mother.

"Can't you do your job for once and keep him out of trouble?" His red eyes blaze as my mother pushes the mailman away from her again.

"Did you say something Itachi, honey?" Her voice is sugary sweet and she begins kissing Itachi's ass. Unlike me, he'll tell father.

"I'm still here you know." I growl, slightly put off at the way Itachi is speaking of me as if I'm not here.

"And you're still holding the sake bottle. I thought I told you to return it to its cabinet." He remarks coolly, still glaring at my mother. I hate the way he talks to me without looking at me, as if I'm not worth his full attention.

"Fuck off." I lean against the doorframe, settling in for the show, and open the bottle, taking a swig as my mother politely asks the mailman to leave. She only pays attention to us when her marriage is at risk.

"Itachi I'd appreciate it if you kept this little secret to yourself and not told your father." She slides of the counter with a smile and straightens her black skirt professionally.

"No one can know there's trouble in paradise." I snort dryly, taking another gulp of the fiery liquid.

"Sasuke…" My mother warns looking passed Itachi's shoulder to glare evenly at me. I smirk, throwing her off.

"So am I really father's child or am I the milkman's son?" I ask, the alcohol giving me guts that I normally don't possess around my family.

"Sasuke shut up." Itachi advises as my mother's eyes widen in shock.

"I suggest you take Itachi's warning, Sasuke." Her composure returns quickly and she's walking passed Itachi until she is directly in front of me.

"I'll take that as a 'yes, Sasuke, you are the milkman's son.'" I grin maliciously and bring the bottle to my lips again, gulping down as much alcohol as I can all the while managing to stare at my mother challengingly.

"Sasuke put the sake away and go do something." Itachi warns, joining my mother's side to stand in front of me threateningly. _Now_ he looks at me.

"Whatever." I shrug and leave the room, sake bottle in hand, and collapse on the expensive white couch in the next room.

"Are you proud of yourself?" Itachi quietly hisses back in the kitchen and a resounding slap echoes through the house. I wince and pour more sake down my throat.

"No." My mother replies dutifully in a flat voice. She's used to this; being the only female in the household, she has no power.

Let's just say my family holds tradition in high regard.

"Sasuke's probably in his bedroom getting sloshed because you couldn't keep your libido in check. I suggest you take father out for dinner tonight, mother. Sasuke and I will be working all night." Itachi's footsteps echo through our ultimately empty house and pause at the same doorway I leaned against no less than ten seconds ago, "I expect that the mailman will be fired before tomorrow morning for forgetting to deliver an important set of documents to our house." His sentence is worded as a question, but Itachi doesn't ask for anything, he orders.

The footsteps continue and a moment later, my lovely older brother walks into the room I am currently in and takes in the sight of me. I've somehow managed to down the entire bottle of sake and am lying lazily on the couch.

"Get up." He orders, and I stand. "Go get a glass of water and drink it. We're leaving for Sharingan in ten." I shrug and stumble to the kitchen, too lazy and drunk to disobey Itachi right now.

OoOoO

I drop into bed, exhausted from my six-hour shift at Sharingan. I managed to get drunk off my ass by accepting all the drinks people bought me in the hopes that I'd go home with them for a wild night after my shift.

_'Fat chance in hell that'll happen'_, I think wryly as I pull my covers over my body and roll over, prepared to fall asleep. God knows my body needs it.

Somehow, despite my obvious fatigue, sleep evades me due to tedious thoughts that insist on plaguing my mind. Thoughts of none other than a stupid blond idiot named Naruto, who insists on pissing me off even when he's not present.

I think back to the events in the library.

He can't _like_ me. We're rivals. Rivals don't turn each other on or have sudden cravings to be friends.

_'Wait, did I just admit that I want to be Naruto's…friend?'_ The word is foreign to me, even in my mind. You'd think the most popular student in school would be accustomed to referring to people as friends, but for me, that is not the case. I don't _have_ friends. I have acquaintances, people I use and people I hate. I don't even _want _a friend.

"Damnit Naruto." I mutter as I pull my pillow from beneath me to cover my head in order to muffle my frustrated scream.

Maybe I'm overreacting. Maybe he doesn't _like_ me. Perhaps he just likes me and I misread his actions as…seductive when they were really meant to be playful teasing.

_'That must be it_' I decide as I stare at the navy pillow covering that is smothering my face. Despite this new revelation, I can't take any chances. I cannot let Naruto _like_ me, because…well…I'm not straight and who knows, if he _likes_ me that means there's a chance that I could _like_ him and…damn that sounds like life in hell! _Liking_ Naruto?

_'It's resolved then_' I confirm as a yawn escapes my lips and my eyes begin to ease shut, _'I just won't,** under any circumstances**, speak to Naruto.'

* * *

_

So, how'd you like it? I decided to make Itachi like the father figure in the household because that's how I think Sasuke's family would be were they still alive. His parents would basically ignore him and Itachi would be the one 'raising' him.  
POOF  
toodles  
TJ  
word up.

* * *

OMG I FEEL SO SPECIAL! SOMEONE KIND OF NOT REALLY FLAMED ME! GET THIS:  
(Random Person: WHY ARE WE SPEAKING IN ALL CAPS?  
Me: BECAUSE THIS IS GROUNDBREAKING!  
Random Person: OK)  
**3**  
"MORE SasuNaru? This pairing is getting so old now... will no one find something

a little more original?"  
&

**Crimson666** (I just can't help thinking you're the same person)  
SasuNaru? This pairing is really getting too old to be fun anymore... can't anyone come up with something a little more.. original?

I'd just like to say that if you don't like SasuNaru you really don't have to read the story hun. I put the pairing in the summary, in case you didn't notice, **_and_** there's a warning at the beginning of every chapter. Now, I understand hating a pairing. Every time someone writes KakaSaku and I see it, a little piece of me dies but I decide to let everyone do his or her own thing. Different tastes: they make the world go round. If everyone liked the same thing, nothing would be special. Therefore, allow people to have their own likes and dislikes, even if they are different from yours. It's called being open-minded, I don't know about where you're from, but in Canada that's encouraged. So I'll be open-minded to your close-minded attitude and chalk it up to how you were raised.

Oh, and I'll take your anti-SasuNaru speech a little more seriously when you have the common courtesy to leave a review with a real name.  
Thnx  
TJ  
(More original? This is a fanfiction website, nothing except plot here is original. If it's original you want I suggest you check out fiction press or a new story I'm planning on writing just for you! It's Gai/Sasuke/Kisame! I'm sure it'll be one of a kind!)

* * *

Thanks again to every reviewer! (I received 10 reviews this chapter O.O)  
**Ichigo -Dattebayo**- Hehe…when I made that comment about Gaara picking his nose I never actually _thought_ about it per say but omg, now that you brought it up BAHAHAHAA! I can just imagine him, being all angsty with his finger half way up his nose. (srnk) Oh Gaara (Glomps the loveable moper)

**SesshyGirlFluffy**- Hehe, thanks for the review! Was he imagining things? We'll find out eventually….and when doesn't Sasuke smile his sexy smile? But no worries, there will be tons of sexy smile from Sasuke in this fic (Glomps Sasuke too)

**Fractured Dreams**- Lol! I'm happy that it came off as awkward. Writing awkward scenes and making them feel awkward is SO HARD! (wails) Alas, but I suppose it must have worked! I'm so happy that you found it funny! I'm really trying to make this a humour fic without making it lame humour that makes you go WTF? Thanks for you review!

**GravityRise**- I'm hoping to update as quickly as possible because at the moment I'm averaging being three chapters ahead of the one I post, which is pretty cool because I wrote the story yesterday! As for the sig figs dealio, you learn what they are in Chem 20 and believe me, I have no idea what they are either, which is why I decided to have them be the lesson Naruto didn't understand. I had fun writing the part where Naruto was dying of awkward boredom and mumbling to himself and I'm so glad that you could connect with what I wrote. I love it when I read things and they bring back funny memories! And the POOF toodles TJ word up thing…well for the longest time whenever I posted something on a forum I'd put toodles and it basically became my trademark phrase and then one day I added POOF on because me and my friend had a conversation and decided POOF was a good way of saying goodbye. The word up. comes from mah wiggah phaze yo! I'm so terribly white (sweatdrop) Thanks for your long review! …My response was equally as long (double sweatdrop).

**Azamiko**- Thanks! I'm attempting to make this a humour fic, I usually write angst because I never know if my humour comes off as forced or not, but I guess it's going ok! Thanks for the review!

**Nadramon**- Hehe, I think Sasuke secretly knows he's cute and c'mon, even Itachi would admit that he'd be funny as a pig (Itachi appears out of nowhere with a chainsaw) or not… I heart Gaara! I just finished watching the Gaara arc and AAAAH! It's so tragic (huggles Gaara) No matter what anyone says you were the cutest kid in the series!

**Siilent**- LOL! No worries, I definitely was joking about the Gaara thing. Although it would be funny/really REALLY creepy! O.o Lol. Hehe, when I was writing the part where Kabuto's the librarian I actually had a little snicker myself but I figured no one else would get it (sparkly eyes)Someone else shares my odd sense of humour!

**ShiwaseKaeru**- Hehe, I'm glad the Itachi as a pig thing went over well with everyone! I really would draw you a picture but…my art skills are very few, especially in the anime department. Thanks for your reviews!

**cfox**- Another person that loves Naruto as the pursuer! Yes! I think it's so underdone, not that I care that much. As long as a story's good I'll read it. Anyways, thanks for your compliments they're really appreciated!

**Hell's Sorrow**- Thank you so much! I love you for loving my story! Hope you like this chapter too!


	4. I'm Still Here

Edit: October 25, 2005: Changed some grammatical errors that I missed before posting.  
Edit: October 29, 2005: Fixed the formatting errors from aforementioned edit.

Disclaimer: (Goes into depression) Every chapter that I have to admit I don't own them a little piece of me dies…

Summary: There's a fine line between Rival and Friend and an even finer line between Friend and Lover. Sasuke refuses to cross any of these lines with Naruto, but fate seems to have it in for him. School fic NaruSasu

Warnings: Slash/Shounen Ai/Yaoi, occasional swearing and knowing me some eventual angst. I promise I'll try to make this my first humour fic! WISH ME LUCK!

* * *

**Crossing the Line**

_Previously: _

'**_It's resolved then_'** _I confirm as a yawn escapes my lips and my eyes begin to ease shut, **'I just won't, under any circumstances, speak to Naruto.'**_

Chapter 4: I'm Still Here

I walk into school the next day with grim resolve. I refuse to speak to Naruto, and really, how difficult can it be to avoid him? It's not as if he's in _every_ class with me; I don't have English with him.

A sigh passes my lips; I'm doomed. I can already hear him coming down the hall behind me, who could miss the resounding thump of his footfalls.

He's probably wondering if I'm normal again.

_'Don't come near me…'_ I try to send Naruto little mental messages but apparently my telepathy abilities suck or Naruto is ignoring my warnings, I'm going to go with the former.

"Oi Sasuke!" His voice is directly behind me and I stiffen, preparing for the action I know is coming. He claps his hand on my shoulder and stops me.

Why is he talking to me? It's not as if we're friends by any means.

I turn around and stare at him with dead eyes as he breaks into a wide grin, predictably unfazed by my obvious dislike of him.

"Are you feeling better today?" His smile doesn't waver as he waits for my response and I find a familiar feeling of annoyance wash over me. If there's one thing that pisses me off more that clingy girls, it's people who are _constantly_ cheerful.

"_You_ were the one acting weird yesterday, dobe." I reply and turn away from him, continuing my walk to my locker. A smirk crosses my lips as he whines my name; I can almost _see_ the pout on his face as he chases me down the hallway.

"Saaaasuuuukeee!" Suddenly he's beside me, "I was not acting _weird_! And…" He looks around conspicuously before lowering his voice so only I can hear, "there is no way in hell I'd _ever_ want to get into your pants so you don't have to think I _like_ you." I stop my brisk walk and stare hard at Naruto, searching his eyes to see if he's lying. I smirk; if he is, I can't tell.

"Good." I continue walking with Naruto by my side.

"That would be just…**_yuck!_**" Naruto shudders and I share his sentiment at the thought of touching -never mind _kissing-_ him! We reach my locker and he stops to stand beside it.

"You know, for a pig-headed asshole you're ok." He concedes, clearly under the impression that he's complimenting me. I cast him a dry look and transfer all my textbooks from my locker to my bag.

"And for an idiot dobe you're…" I pause to look at him. His blue eyes are wide and he looks as if he's expecting me to say something nice. I could to humour him I suppose, but where would the fun in that be for me? "…unremarkably clingy." I finish, my smirk widening at the affronted looks he's sporting.

"You're so mean to me Sasuke!" He wails dramatically, leaning against the locker neighboring mine and staring at me with wide, pitiful azure eyes. They're by far his best feature I decide as I shut my locker.

"How's about you cut the dramatics princess?" I propose, waiting for Naruto to peel himself off the locker and join my side before beginning my trek to my first period class.

"If anyone here is a princess, it's you Sasuke." Naruto points out with a flat expression. "What with your _feminine_ figure, _manicured_ nails and _chic_ hair." He's grinning now and I have an urge to smack him really hard, but I don't.

"As opposed to you? The unkempt scrawny mutt with an affinity for the colour orange?" I look him up and down incredulously as his eyes narrow to slits and his bottom lip protrudes in a pout.

"I'm no mutt!" He exclaims, pointing his finger in the air dramatically. I smirk and adjust my bag.

"Of course you aren't." I figure he wants my agreement so I humour him, just this once though.

"…" Naruto pauses and stares at me with his 'thinking face', the one where his mouth hangs open and one eyebrow is raised. Rolling my eyes, I walk into the classroom and gracefully slide into my seat, waiting for Naruto to either snap out of his daze or officially become catatonic.

_'Thinking must be really hard on the guy._' I muse as he continues to stand in the doorway of the classroom with his ridiculously amusing 'thinking face'.

"Move Naruto, people _want_ to get into the classroom." An annoyingly bossy voice demands from directly behind Naruto. I roll my eyes as Sakura roughly shoves Naruto to the side and strides into the classroom, her eyes landing and staying on me.

"Oh, hello Sasuke!" She greets chipperly, flopping into the desk beside me, the desk that technically houses Naruto. At the beginning of term I was positive I'd rather sit next to Sakura over Naruto, but now I figure he's a tad less annoying than she is.

"How was your tutoring session with _Naruto_?" She queries in a typical female voice reserved for gossip with a disgusted look on her face, "He didn't bug you _too_ much did he?" She continues, oblivious to the fact that Naruto has now been brought out of his catatonic state and is standing behind her.

Apparently, Naruto hasn't heard what Sakura has just said, for he starts speaking about our conversation from about a minute ago.

"Sasuke, did you just agree with me?" He walks to the desk in front of me and falls into the chair, his body turned so he can still see me.

"Naruto, leave Sasuke alone. He's busy talking to m-" I roll my eyes as Sakura begins her incessant Naruto bashing and cut her off.

"I figured it would be easier to agree with you than to argue." I'm shrugging as I respond and ignoring the hurt look on Sakura's face. I feel marginally bad, because I know that Sakura will channel that hurt into anger and take it out on Naruto.

She stands up from Naruto's seat and storms away, glaring at Naruto as any dutiful girl in love would and slams into her seat, making as much noise as humanly possible throughout the entire ordeal. Behind me, Shikamaru raises his head and glares at Sakura. Apparently, she woke him from his slumber.

"Women are so troublesome." He mumbles as he rubs his eyes tiredly, drawing Naruto's attention. He seems affronted…

"Not my Sakura! She's amazing and funny and pretty, but not troublesome!" Shikamaru rolls his eyes at Naruto and leans his face in his hands sluggishly, watching as Naruto stands from the desk in front of me and relocates to the one beside me. The desk where he's supposed to be sitting.

"She's probably the most troublesome girl here!" Shikamaru argues before pausing thoughtfully, "Other than Ino and Temari."

I nearly snort, forgetting my Uchiha composure at Shikamaru's comment. The only reason Ino and Temari are troublesome is because he likes them on a more than friend basis.

"That's because you like them." Naruto seems to have a talent for mirroring my thoughts. His face splits into a mocking grin as Shikamaru glares at him through the blush that is rising on his cheeks. However, the brunette genius remains silent.

"You're not gonna deny it?" The dobe is staring at Shikamaru, as perplexed as I am. Apparently, we had both been positive that Shikamaru was going to contradict the statement.

"There's no point in denying it when I know you'll bug me until I admit it." Shikamaru drawls with a shrug, yawning tiredly behind his unoccupied hand.

"Yeah I guess... Anyway, I heard from Gaara that Temari likes you too!" Naruto concedes with a wink, ignoring the look of horror on Shikamaru's face. My first thought is 'how can Naruto stand Gaara?' and my second thought is 'Shikamaru? Date a girl? Ha!' I decide to share my wisdom with Naruto; it's not as if he doesn't need it.

"Naruto, he's too lazy to put any actual _effort_ behind liking a girl." I reply, smirking as Shikamaru nods in agreement with me.

"Like I said, women are troublesome. Liking them and dating them are two completely different bodies of water." He concurs, staring at Naruto through half-lidded eyes.

"I'd say to give up on Ino." I nearly slam my head on my desk as Naruto speaks, he just _completely_ ignored Shikamaru and myself, "She's going to follow Sasuke until the end; it's a waste of your time."

I pause midway through crashing my head on the desk; Naruto's speaking about me as if I'm not an active participant in the conversation, let alone in the desk next to him.

"The same could be said for your Sakura." Shikamaru points out and I find myself with a familiar feeling of invisibility.

"I'm still here, you know." I growl and both Shikamaru and Naruto pause their argument to glance at me, just realizing that I really am still here before returning to their 'heated discussion'.

"One day Sakura will realize her love for me and we'll be happy together. Ino though, she's obsessed. Besides, why wait for Ino when you have Temari?"

_'Love advice from Naruto._' I muse, watching as Naruto stares at Shikamaru as if _he's_ the idiot.

"Could he possibly not be chasing Temari because he doesn't want her?" I suggest dryly.

"How can he have a crush on her and not want her?" Naruto counters with what he considers reasoning.

"Quite simple really," Shikamaru interjects, "I'm too lazy to put the effort into spending quality time with her." His logic makes more sense than Naruto's, which really isn't a surprise.

"Speak of the devil." I whisper, smirking as Temari stalks into the classroom, her eyes scanning over everyone arrogantly before landing on us. She blushes when she sees me looking at her and then redirects her gaze to Shikamaru, her haughty posture softening.

"She's hot." Naruto whispers to Shikamaru, who blushes and tosses Naruto a weak glare.

"Hey Shika." She sits down behind Naruto and turns in her desk to face Shikamaru. I nearly puke in my mouth, Temari and the genius had better not go out, I really don't want to hear her pet names for him advance from Shika to Shikky-wikky-poo.

"Temari." He greets lazily, still leaning on his hand.

"Where's Gaara?" Naruto asks confused and I once again find myself perplexed as to how those two manage to be friends. Perhaps perplexed isn't the word, jealous however…

_'I'm **not** jealous.'_ I assure myself and turn to face forward in my desk, ignoring Temari's response to Naruto's question. Actually, I just full out ignore everything around me and fall into thought.

That is until Kiba descends into the desk in front of me at an awkward angle so that we're both staring at each other.

"Uchiha." He says warily, still staring at me through narrowed eyes.

"Inuzuka." I watch him coolly as he glances at Naruto then back at me.

"You didn't kill him during your study session yesterday?" His voice is casual but I can see the surprise in his eyes and shrug in response.

"He was tolerable." I reply noncommittally, my own eyes flickering to Naruto, who is now flirting unabashedly with Temari. I tense and return my gaze to Kiba.

"You two usually can't stand each other." He observes suspiciously. I snort and glare at him, "Not that I'm complaining," He rushes to explain, "Naruto's a pretty good guy, better than you at least." He mutters and glares back at me. I don't see why the males in the class feel the need to 'protect' Naruto from me, I don't talk to them and I rarely speak to the idiot. It's a bit of a piss off in all honesty.

"Why thank you." I bite out sarcastically; fully aware that Hinata and her cousin Neji are now entering the class. "Hinata's here." I state quietly. Relief washes over me when Kiba moves to greet her after one final warning glare in my direction.

The first bell rings and instantly a wave of students comes piling into the classroom accompanied by a massive increase in noise. I sigh, waiting for our teacher, Kakashi-sensei to arrive, already estimating that he'll be later than usual. He _was_ one of the customers I served so dutifully last night at Sharingan.

OoOoO

I stand in the doorway of the cafeteria, staring at the mass of students greeting each other cheerfully and fight down the pang of jealousy that suddenly engulfs me. If I enter, I know I'll be walking into a pool of self-pity, observing them all chatting peacefully and bitching about the party their parents won't let them attend. They'll somehow manage to fawn over me and make me feel excluded at the same time, a talent people in this school have…

I tighten my grip on the bento box I have in hand and spin on my heel, leaving the cafeteria behind me, not in the mood to hold a pity party for myself. Luckily, no one notices my presence or absence and I'm left to find the school roof in peace… Let me rephrase that, luckily no one but Naruto notices my presence or absence.

I am nearly at my destination and veering in the direction of Kakashi-sensei's door when he finds me.

"Sasuke, there you are!" He's out of breath and running towards me with that damned smile of his.

"Just because I spoke to you pleasantly this morning doesn't mean I want to be your friend." I snap at him, stopping at Kakashi-sensei's unlocked door and placing my hand on the handle. I stop and look at Naruto, waiting for him to tell me what he wants.

"You eat with Kakashi-sensei?" He stares at my hold on the door handle with a raised eyebrow, his face the epitome of confusion.

"No," I find myself responding without really wanting to, I do that a lot around Naruto I realize as I continue speaking, "His class windows lead to the roof. I eat there." His eyes widen with shock.

"No kidding?"

I roll my eyes and open the door, "I'm eating now, so if you want to ask me something hurry up." I'm walking into the room and am preparing to close the door when I notice Naruto is still beside me, inside the room.

"I'm gonna eat with you." He pipes cheerfully, waving his bento box in front of me and striding over to the closed row of windows at the back of the room.

"Do you ever go away?" I groan, slamming the door and purposefully striding to begin unlatching the window in front of Naruto.

"Nope." He replies gleefully, hopping through the space I've made for him and turning to watch me gracefully mimic the action. I stare at him dryly once I'm through and walk to the far corner of the roof where I lower myself until I'm sitting Indian style with my bento box in my lap.

"You sit all the way over there?" Naruto asks as he moves to where I'm sitting, he's giving me the 'Sasuke is crazy look' and I find that I don't care. I nod while opening my bento box (that's right folks, multi-tasking!) and watch with displeasure as he sits beside me.

"Why do you want to eat with me?" I'm honestly confused as to his motives, "I'm a jerk to you." He shrugs and breaks apart a set of chopsticks.

"You seem lonely." He replies carefully, watching my face as I stare at him, my eyebrows drawn inward as I fight down the fuzzy feeling mounting within me.

"Well I'm not." I retort, angry with him for making me feel _fuzzy_ of all emotions and for assuming that just because I _seem_ lonely I am.

"Sure. I mean why would you feel lonely when you're surrounded by fan girls, huh?" A soft wind passes over us, blowing my hair into my eyes for a moment and I'm glad he can't see the bitter expression on my face.

I think he's expecting me to say something, but I don't. Anything I say will give him the impression he's right, everything I don't say will leave him confused, hopefully enough so that he'll leave.

The sound of a sigh passing his lips reaches my ears but I ignore it in favor of digging into my lunch. Perhaps he won't say anything…

"Sasuke, could we quit acting like five-year-olds for a moment and put aside this stupid rivalry act?" The heat of his glare surprises me. Startles me.

I remain silent.

"Damnit Sasuke, what's so bad about me?" He pounds his fist to accent his point and turns his livid expression on me, "We got along fine this morning! I just want to put this damn fake rivalry thing behind us and try to get along. We don't have to be friends, I mean _I'd like_ to be your friend but I know that's too much to ask from you…" Crystal blue eyes stare at me expectantly, still shining with the fury they possessed a few minutes ago. So he wants to be friends…

"Why the sudden change of heart?" I bite out coldly. We're in dangerous waters now and I know I'm out of my element, unlike Naruto. Heart to hearts are his forte… and my weakness…

"Maybe it's because yesterday I realized that you have a heart underneath all those walls." I roll my eyes at the common expression, "At the risk of sounding cliché." He adds with the amused smirk that can only be described as Uzumaki Naruto.

"Well then, at the risk of sounding cliché myself," I smirk, "there are no walls in place because there's no heart to protect." There, I said it. I'm fighting down a proud smile as Naruto stares at me stunned. I decide to go in for the kill, hoping I'll deter him from his stupid fantasy of us being…_friends…_

"With that said, I have no interest in getting to know you or becoming your friend, Uzumaki. I don't mingle with those below me." He winces but doesn't back down, much to my annoyance.

"Jeez Sasuke, I don't expect you to trust me." From the tight strain in his voice, I deduct that he's exasperated with me, "I haven't given you any trust. Why would you give without first receiving?" For once, his logic seems to reach me and I find myself smirking, despite my mission to turn him off the idea of being my friend.

"Since when were you so manipulative, dobe?" I watch the surprise leak into his face as he turns to look at me, a smile slowly spreading over his features.

"There's a lot about me you don't know, asshole." He replies, his face accommodating his massive grin as he sees the shock in my eyes.

"Likewise." I reply, schooling my features back to impassivity and returning to my bento box. The serious segment of our conversation seems to be ending.

"Sasuke, are those…onigiri?" His eyes sparkle as he eyes my lunch hungrily, forgetting the conversation we just had. I glance over at him.

"…no?" I find myself pulling my precious food closer to me as Naruto slowly brings his gaze to my face.

_Thunk_

"SASUKE PLEASE?"

_'Damnit, when did he get so fast?'_ I mentally groan as Naruto attaches his body to my arm and stares up at me with starry eyes that scream 'how can you resist me.'

"No." Calmness is key to winning; if he realizes his stupid puppy dog eyes won't work, he'll release me and concede defeat.

…

I always seem to forget that with Naruto it's about more than getting your desired goal, it's about pride and winning…

"But Saaaasuuuukeeee!" There's that whine again. I groan and shake my arm, trying to rid myself of my newly gained appendage. I'm feeling a hint of amusement at his antics but it's being smothered by annoyance.

"No." A steady voice will lead him to believe he's not affecting me and in concordance, he will give up.

…

Naruto give up? Ha!

"Pwease?" He loosens his grips and slowly straightens. However, his pathetic 'love me… feed me' face is still firmly in place. I sigh.

"Fine." Sometimes you just get to the point where resisting feels like it takes too much effort…

I pause, my thoughts. Can I resist the lure of having a friend?

My eyes wander to Naruto, who is cheerily munching on one of my onigiri and babbling on about god knows what.

I suppose I could learn to like him, be his friend.

But then there's the issue of trust. Can I trust Naruto? Because I'm well aware that if I can't _trust_ him then I can _never_ befriend him. I look over at his innocent face as he stuffs another onigiri in his mouth. I'd _like_ to trust him...but it's not that easy for me. I want to tell him that, but I remain silent and instead, return my attention to my sushi, having given up on being able to indulge in my onigiri.

'_If Naruto wants to be my friend, he can walk through hell and back to gain my trust_,' my mind is made, _'I won't trust anyone, especially him unless they truly **want it** and **earn it**.'

* * *

_

TJ here. That's chapter four! I really hope you enjoyed it! Oh and don't forget to review! I LOVE compliments, in fact I'm pretty sure I'm a compliment whore '  
Also, this story is officially the longest story I've ever written! I'm currently on chapter 10 O.o. Which is amazing for me! Anyways, the reason I'm not posting all chapters immediately is because if I stay ahead of my current place I'll be able to update once a week.

Also I realize that I'm portraying Sakura as a Sakura basher would but don't worry. She'll mature and quit being such a (insert any four-letter word you please) pretty soon. I'd like to point out that this is her general personality in the first few episodes of the anime and like in the anime, she will become more bearable and possibly likeable depending on your general view of Sakura.  
POOF  
toodles  
TJ  
word up.

* * *

(Grabs all reviewers in a giant bear hug and kisses them) MUAH! You guys make me so happy and I really need to thank each and every one of you!

**Fractured Dreams**- Thank you, thank you and THANK YOU! I really like the way the kitchen scene turned out and it definitely was meant to be humorous. Glad to know someone liked my little speech to those nearly flame-like reviews. I hate it when people write negative reviews, there's a definite difference between friendly critiquing and just being an ass. Thanks again for continuing to read and review this!

**Whiterose03**- Thank you for your review I hope this chapter is up to snuff!

**Azamiko**- Hehe, I love Sasuke's dysfunctional family. Along with the interaction scenes with Naruto, the family scenes are probably my favorites to write. Oh Sasuke, I'm going to have fun with him and Naruto…

**The New Shinigami Hikari**- YES! Much appreciation for the review! Sweet and short yet leaves me with a stupid smile for two hours!

**The Ersaj Chronicals**- Thank you very much! I kind of wanted to toy with the idea that Sasuke's family is very vain and basically, as you put it, dysfunctional. Thanks for your comments!

**Pink Raine**- I'm so flattered that you think my AU fic is readable, I really am! I ran and told my mom. (sweatdrop) I was like "MOM! SOMEONE THINKS MY STORY'S ONE OF THE FEW READABLE ONE'S IN ITS CATEGORY!" She smiled and nodded…thanks again! (Head begins to swell…)

**Gravity Rise**- ANOTHER MASSIVE REVIEW FROM YOU! I love your reviews, they're chocked full of comments that just make me all happy inside! Like how you think my story is original, that's really flattering to me because I really strive to avoid clichés, although I suppose that's rather difficult to do in fanfiction. Hehe, for the milkman part…just imagine Sasuke in a milkman suit beside some happy go lucky cow farmer…so unrealistic yet…(bursts out laughing). Regarding Sharingan, OMG I'M SO GLAD IT DIDN'T SEEM CHEEZY AND CLICHÉ! Thank you for pointing out that you liked that, I was so scared of sounding redundant or something of that manner! Thanks a ton for the massive review, made my day!

**Carazon- **Thanks a lot, hope the update came soon enough and that it lives up to the other chapters!

**NaruSasuObsessed-** (In reference to name) Aren't we all? Lol, thank you so much for both your reviews and for adding me to your faves list!


	5. Damn Catatonics

Disclaimer: (Is twitching on floor) Do I really have to say it?

Hordes of Lawyers: Yes.

Me: Fine…(Picks self up off floor) I don't own anything. (Loses a little piece of herself again) Damnit…there goes my right kidney.

Summary: There's a fine line between Rival and Friend and an even finer line between Friend and Lover. Sasuke refuses to cross any of these lines with Naruto, but fate seems to have it in for him. School fic NaruSasu

Warnings: Slash/Shounen Ai/Yaoi, occasional swearing and knowing me some eventual angst. I promise I'll try to make this my first humour fic! WISH ME LUCK!

_Much love to Azamiko for betaing for me!

* * *

_

**Crossing the Line**

_Previously:_

'_If Naruto wants to be my friend, he can walk through hell and back to gain my trust,' **my mind is made**, 'I won't trust anyone, especially him unless they truly _want it_ and _earn it_.'_

Chapter 5: Damn Catatonics…

A few days pass and slowly, like an infection, Naruto begins to take over my mind. All I can think about is him and his damned smile. It's not the kind of thinking that one would automatically assume though; I am by no means falling in love with him. It's more of a, 'why the hell does he want to be my friend' kind of contemplation.

He says he cares. Fine. He says he wants to know the real me. Fine. He says he wants to earn my trust. Not so fine.

See, the thing is, when I drew the conclusion that I would allow him to attempt to receive my faith, I miscalculated two things. The first being that he would actually follow through and be prepared to go through hell to gain my trust, and the second being that I was so caught up in my fluffy feeling of happiness at that moment that I didn't realize how terrifying the prospect of letting someone try to know me is.

This leads me to my current dilemma: Naruto wants to come over, _to my house_, after school.

…

I know, that's what I thought when he first proposed the idea. Actually, my thoughts went more along the lines of '_No way in hell_!' So here I am, standing awkwardly in front of Naruto, staring at him with a blank face while I bring you up to speed on what is currently proceeding.

"Sasuke…" Naruto leans forward so that he's in my direct line of vision, which happens to be aimed at the floor. I snap out of my daze and stare at him, attempting to keep the colour in my face as my mind runs through a million possibilities of what could go wrong if Naruto came over.

'_First, there's the car ride with Itachi, I **know** he'll try to hit on Naruto. Then, there's the possibility of mom and the new mailman. Kisame could be over when I get home. That doesn't pose as much disaster potential as the other two glitches but he's still creepy as anything. Dad could have a whore over… Mom and dad could be at home having a screaming match. He could find the empty sake bottles hidden under my dresser…'_

I know now that I've paled. Naruto could find out about the one thing I have allowed to become my friend…

"That's not a good idea." I reply, taking a step away from him and his confused crystal eyes that are watching me with concern.

"Oh…" His face falls and I feel like I've let him down somehow. I'm not even his friend, damnit, how can I have let him down?

"Why can't we go to your house?" I ask sharply. If all else fails, be an asshole; it's worked thus far.

"We can…" He bites his lip and stares at me a moment. I can almost see his mind replaying the conversation that changed our status from 'rivals' to 'kind of friends.'

"_I don't expect you to trust me. I haven't given you any trust. I mean…why would you give without first receiving?" _

I watch with a feeling akin to sympathy as he continues to contemplate, his inner turmoil evident on his face.

"We can but…" I prompt, hoping that, perhaps, he'll take his advice and give a little. I really want to trust him. But so far, he hasn't given me anything. I think we're both scared to be the first one to _really hand_ a piece of ourselves over for examination. We have been rivals for the past twelve years, after all.

"Well, you see…" He pauses again and looks at the people around us. It's currently lunch hour, and we're sitting at a table by ourselves in the cafeteria. However, despite our apparent isolation, the eavesdroppers are many. This is probably the first time I've had a non-violent conversation with Naruto since…ever… This is front-page news people!

"Want to go to the roof?" I suggest, and my face softens as he lets out a relieved breath of air. His secret will be safe from wandering ears there.

"Yeah, thanks." He's standing now, and we're both walking the familiar path to Kakashi-sensei's class. It seems to take little to no time, as we're both trapped in our thoughts of what could happen to our fragile friendship if we were forced to face a test this early on. We both know the result. We'd fail.

We enter the room and crawl through the window, and within a matter of seconds, we're both seated in our familiar spot on the roof.

I decide to say nothing as Naruto pulls together his courage. Whatever it is that follows the 'but,' it's something that Naruto has never told anyone before.

'_He's probably never had anyone to tell,'_ I realize as he draws a shaky breath and turns to me with a forced smile.

"I live alone." He confesses, his words come out slowly, and we both know he doesn't need to say the rest. His parents are dead.

"Oh," is all I manage to say as I stare at him blankly, unable to allow any feelings to show on my face, even though his eyes beg otherwise of me.

I'm shocked. I'd never known that Naruto was an orphan. It would explain his need for constant attention… A moment passes where we both stare at each other before Naruto sighs and looks away.

"Yeah." His face is red and he continues staring at his suddenly intriguing feet, scared that now that I have a chance to pass judgment on him he'll fail.The bell rings and neither of us move.

"Can I still come over after school?" I ask tentatively, pushing strands of black hair from my face. The beginnings of a smirk flirt with the corners of my lips as Naruto stares at me, stunned.

"It's gonna be messy." He divulges, his serious face a contrast to his glimmering eyes. I roll my own eyes and allow an exaggerated sigh to escape my lips.

"How predictable," I drawl, standing up and extending my hand for Naruto to take. He scowls and stands without my assistance, pouting.

"Are you saying I'm messy?" He demands, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at me with as much force as he can muster. I have to concede, he's pathetic at intimidating people.

"No, I'm saying that you, and everything you touch, are messy." I turn away from him and crawl through Kakashi-sensei's window, smirking as the class that is dutifully waiting for their teacher to arrive all stare at me, slack-jawed.

"Sasuke you asshole!" I can hear Naruto running towards the open window, "I'm gonna kick…your…ass…?" Naruto trails away as he crawls through the window and takes in the sight before him. An entire class of tenth graders is staring at us with wide horrified eyes, all unsure of what to do or say. Smirking, I walk through the nearest aisle of desks and to the door, pausing upon realizing that Naruto is no longer beside me.

"You gonna stand there all day, dobe?" I ask dryly as Naruto continues to stand, his face mirroring those of the students in the class who are watching him nervously.

His jaw snaps shut and Naruto is suddenly back to his old annoying, boisterous, overwhelming self.

"Oi Sasuke! I'm not a dobe, you pig-headed asshole!" He protests and stumbles down the passageway hurriedly. I notice some thickheaded jock smirk at Naruto and before I have time to realize what he's done, Naruto is stumbling towards me at full force.

"Oh shit!" I manage to gripe as Naruto's body slams into mine, knocking us both out the door and to the ground.

"Ugh…" I moan as I roll my head to the side, very aware of the splitting headache currently plaguing me.

"Owwwww…" A voice whines from atop me, the breath tickling my cheek.

'_Wait…tickling my…OH GOD!'_ My eyes widen and my face burns to a cherry red as I suddenly realize our position and just how compromising it looks and…Naruto's thigh rubs my…thing…and suddenly I know our position doesn't just look compromising, it is.

"Get. Off. Now." I order, trying to push Naruto off me, but apparently, he's decided to go catatonic on me again. Damnit, he has the worst timing!

I stare at his face. His eyes are glazed over and widened in shock. His lips are ghosting just above mine, brushing them with soft erratic breaths.

'_Pull him closer…'_ My mind demands; my eyes widen. I'm pretty sure Naruto wouldn't like it if I suddenly started macking him in front of a crowd of grade tens while he's catatonic. I avert my gaze from his lips, which look so damn tasty and, instead, stare at his cheeks, noticing for the first time the soft whisker-like markings that mar them.

Without thinking, I raise my hand to his cheek and trace my fingers along the lines on his left cheek, amazed that they don't look like scars. They look natural. And…damnit I'm sounding cliché!

I slowly trail my hand away from his cheek and close my eyes, hoping that Naruto will recover and get off me soon. I don't like him, but it's hard for a closet gay male to get any and… damnit…he's rubbing me again!

"Sasuke…" My eyes snap open at the voice, "**Naruto**?" Sakura is appalled; I don't even have to look at her to realize that.

"Wha-" Naruto's eyes slowly pull into focus, and he stares at my face briefly before making a horrified face. A soft blush spreads over his cheeks, and he hurriedly pushes away from me, regaining his capacity for mobility.

"Good to know you don't go catatonic on a regular basis." I say dryly as I push myself into a sitting position and dust off my clothes.

"What were you doing two doing?" I glance at Sakura in annoyance. Her eyes beg me to tell her we weren't doing what it looked like we were doing.

"Sakura… Sasuke and I were just… well we fell an-" Naruto's rushing to explain the situation before Sakura tries to murder him…

"We're together." I interrupt calmly, casting Naruto a look that clearly says 'don't speak.' His eyes widen and a strangled sound escapes his throat but other than that, he remains silent.

"You're what?" Sakura cries out, looking back and forth between Naruto and myself in horror.

"Together, dating, making out on a regular basis…" I smirk as Naruto's face takes on a green tinge, and I surreptitiously cast him an apologetic look, "She saw us Naru-_kun_; we can't deny it any more." I coo smoothly, forcing a saddened smile to my face.

"Sasuke…" Naruto doesn't seem impressed with my fake pet name for him.

"Yes Naru-_kun_?" I question coyly, crawling towards him, hoping to make Sakura so awkward that she'll _have_ to leave. She stands there, as catatonic as Naruto was two minutes ago.

'_Damnit what is it with these people and going brain-dead?'_ I mentally fume as I begin making googly eyes at Naruto and giving him a sexy smile that clearly says 'when she's gone I'm going to ravage you…'

Apparently, Naruto feels the need to say something despite my _obvious_ intentions to rid us of Sakura's presence.

"Um…well…er…you see…" His eyes are shooting back and forth between Sakura and myself nervously. I _really_ want to punch him…

"I think I'm gonna be sick!" Sakura groans, suddenly grasping the situation and regaining a state that is not that of a vegetable. She watches with disgust as I slowly stand and help 'Naru-kun' up.

"I'm glad to know you approve." I'm glaring dryly at her and beginning to walk away. "Let's go Naru-_kun_." I grab his hand, interlocking our fingers, and pull him with me down the nearest corridor.

He glares at me once we're out of sight of the leech, and I find myself sighing.

"Sorry about that. It's the first chance I've had in a long time to get her off my back." I say, shrugging.

"You do realize the entire population of the school is going to know about our 'relationship' about five seconds after Sakura tells Ino?" Naruto informs me with a slightly put-off expression. He's taking this better than I thought he would.

"I didn't overlook that fact if that's what you mean." My noncommittal answer doesn't seem to satisfy him because suddenly I'm pushed up against the wall by a very frantic Naruto.

"Sasuke…you _cannot_ do this to me!" He wails, his rancid breath assaulting my sense of smell. I cringe and he continues, "Do you know what they'll do to me?" His eyes are flittering around, a habit I'm starting to connect with nervousness.

"Um…" I'm so eloquent!

"Sasuke, they'll eat me alive! _Kill me_! **Burn down my apartment**!" His grip on my shoulders tightens, and I raise an eyebrow.

"Naruto…they don't love me that much." I'm trying to give my voice a soothing effect in an attempt to calm him.

"Sasuke…They. Are. Nuts!" His face is inches from mine and I find that his breathing has somehow grown more erratic than it was moments ago when he was catatonic…

Personally I think he's the one that's nuts.

"Yes…" I agree, too busy focusing my willpower on not jumping him. Damnit I need to find a way to vent my sexual frustrations. I just _had_ to be gay!

"You have to tell them we're not going out." He pleads, his deep blue pools staring at me pitifully, and somehow his words make it through my lust-hazed mind. I shake my head, trying to think of a logical plan.

"…I'll just make sure I'm always with you, they can't hurt you while I'm there." I'm a frickin' genius! "Besides, they'll steer clear when you're around, they'd hate it if we made any public displays of affection, Naru-_kun_." I smirk as he releases his grip on my shoulders and heaves a relieved sigh.

"All right then, I'll see you later Sasuke." He mutters and I swear as he's walking away I hear him murmur, 'Gaara's going to kill me.'

The strange thing is, I don't feel curious by any means; I only feel blinding hatred towards Gaara…

* * *

Thanks for reading! Hope it went over well with anyone, next chapter should be up soon!  
POOF  
toodles  
TJ  
word up.

* * *

AND NOW FOR THE LOVERLY MUCH AWAITED REVIEWER RESPONSES(Because I love you all l-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------THIS------------------------------------------------------------l MUCH!) 

**Carazon**- Thank you so much for your review. No worries I'm making it my number one concern to make sure that I, at all costs, do not rush anything. Mucho gracias again for you support! It means tons to me!

**Fractured Dreams**- (Blushes) Aw, thank you so much! I'm glad that you're really liking this! I'm so flattered! That's basically the only way I can express how you're reviews make me feel! Oh, and never feel like they're too long, long reviews make me all fuzzy and warm, kind of like fluff. (smirks) Thank you so much for reviewing every chapter so far, it means tons to me!

**Azamiko-** (Glomps) THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR BETAING! (dies happy). Glad you've liked it thus far and hope it continues to work out ok!

**NaruSasuObsessed**- Thank you! My goal is to slowly become a more adept writer so that one day I will be a writer that makes jaws drop. (starry anime background begins behind me) Hehe… thanks for the constant support!

**Sleepy Mangos**- Thank you very much! After your review I actually feel motivated to go and edit up stuff in the earlier chapters that I don't like…hehe, it was kind of in my mind for some time but sometimes you need someone to point that out to you ne? Anyways, I'm glad that this is taking a turn for the better thanks!

**Sweetsong**- Hehe, I've never really been a fan of Sakura, I only like her when Sasuke's not around. I find her to be an absolute twirp when he is! As for not posting much, I suppose some part of me is like (evil laughter) REVIEWS! But the main purpose is so that I always have a chapter to post once a week. Thank you for the review and there will be some chasing going on in the near future…

**Shizu2**- Thank you very much for taking time to review, I really like knowing that people like it! Thanks!

**Nadramon**- Thank you very much for your review. As for Sasuke's family life, I've seen up to ep 140 and I decided that in order to make Sasuke all angsty and…Sasuke-like I had to give him a dysfunctional family. I didn't want him to be an orphan living with Itachi so I decided to completely revamp his family so that he would have a reason to be untrusting, standoffish and basically Sasuke-esque. As for other pairings I'm not quite sure, it's looking like Temari and Shikamaru will end up together but as for everyone else I'm not quite sure. I'm just going with cannon crushes for the rest of them. I'm kind of against making EVERY character date someone so there will be two other pairings tops. Thanks for the long review. I LOVE THEM LONG (squee)

**Gravity Rise**- Thank you tons for your input. I definitely did not take that the wrong way. In fact, I'm entertaining the thought of going back and editing Ch 4 because I thought you had a very valid point. I love getting critism! Thank you for the long review and your constant support, it really means a lot to me!

**Mickeylover303**- I'm a fan of 1st povs as well, I think they're fun to write because you can make the characters so much more sarcastic! Thank you to infinity for your comments and your totally _non-boring_ (it made me smile!) review!


	6. Murphy Had A Law

Disclaimer: (Lying in a hospital bed) So apparently, contrary to popular belief, you need at least _one_ kidney and as it turns out I didn't have my left kidney to begin with and I lost my right kidney last disclaimer, so this time I've hired a _friend_ to say the disclaimer. Shikamaru?

Shikamaru: Tj doesn't own Naruto or anything Naruto related, including myself…This is so troublesome, where's my fifty bucks?

TJ: …

Summary: There's a fine line between Rival and Friend and an even finer line between Friend and Lover. Sasuke refuses to cross any of these lines with Naruto, but fate seems to have it in for him. School fic NaruSasu

Warnings: Slash/Shounen Ai/Yaoi, occasional swearing and knowing me some eventual angst. I promise I'll try to make this my first humour fic! WISH ME LUCK!

Genuflect to my awesome betas **Azamiko **and **Fractured Dreams**!

* * *

**Crossing the Line **

_Previously:_

"_I'll see you later Sasuke." He mutters and I swear as he's walking away I hear him murmur, 'Gaara's going to _kill_ me.'_

_Strange thing is, I don't feel curious by any means; I only feel blinding hatred towards Gaara…_

Chapter 6: Murphy Had A Law

I seem to be making a fair amount of firm decisions lately. I made two three days ago and I'm making another one today. For me that's a lot. I usually go with the flow and hope everything turns out all right.

The first was to avoid Naruto at all costs. That failed horribly.

The second is to allow Naruto to gain my trust; this one's still in the works.

The third is to somehow find out what the hell is going on between Naruto and Gaara.

I glance across the room to where Gaara and Naruto are sitting, ignoring Jiraiya-sensei's lesson on stoichiometry. Naruto seems to be quietly pleading with Gaara, who is looking very…well…not any different from usual. He's always the same, about as expressive as a doormat.

…not that I'm one to talk.

The fury that I'm feeling right now is only succeeding in making me even angrier. I can't control it. It's in the way Naruto keeps _vying_ for Gaara's attention. Why does he care if the redhead is pissed off about our so-called 'relationship'? And why is Gaara even pissed off? It's none of his business to begin with.

"Sasuke…"

And damnit, while we're on that topic, why does everyone feel the need to control the way Naruto and I feel! We're 'going out', big whoopty shit!

"Sasuke?"

They have the audacity to act all betrayed. Like I was theirs to begin with! Frickin' god-damned leeches!

"Sasuke!"

"What!" I all but roar as I spin around to pin the most fierce glare in my arsenal on…Hinata?

Her eyes are wide, and she looks as if she's about to cry.

If I wasn't the biggest asshole on the face of this planet before, I certainly am now…

"Uchiha…" I hear growled from somewhere across the room…

And if Kiba hadn't already decided to kill me, he certainly has now…

"Sorry Hinata…" I mumble, decent enough to not look her in the eye and to act ashamed at my little 'outburst'.

The only problem is, in averting my eyes I subconsciously glance at Naruto, who is staring at me as if I'm a monster…as is everyone else in this goddamned class. I blush and clench my teeth, furious with myself for acting out. If only Itachi could see me now…

'An Uchiha is always calm and collected little brother. Emotions are…pointless.'

I mentally snort and glance back at Hinata, forcing my face to look apologetic.

"That's all right, Sasuke." She murmurs gently, her own eyes softening as a tentative smile reaches her face. "You didn't seem to hear Jiraiya-sensei telling us our assignment…I just thought I'd give it to you…" She trails away and begins fiddling with her fingers, and I find myself feeling like even more of an ass if that's possible.

"Oh…sorry."

She gives me the assignment and I turn back around, well aware that everyone is still gaping, Naruto included.

_'Damnit, I hate them all.'_ I conclude and bury my face in my arms for the remainder of my Chemistry class.

OoOoO

Naruto meets me at my locker after school, a wide smile occupying his face.

"Hey." He greets cheerfully, ignoring the dirty looks he's receiving from my fan base. I glance up from unloading my unneeded texts into the bottom of my locker and roll my eyes. He seems to take this as a good sign.

"You're still coming over right?" He leans forward so that his head is level with mine, and stares intently at me. I straighten with an indifferent shrug.

"I have nothing better to do." My apathy is forced but successful. My head is…a mess of emotions I really don't dare put a finger on.

"Great!" He exclaims and breaks into an ecstatic grin. However, a quick glance at his watch has him clucking disapprovingly, his warm smile still firmly in place. "Unless you want to miss the bus, I suggest you hurry!" He attempts to scold, unaware that the look of utter joy on his face is contradicting his tone wholly.

"…We can get a ride from my brother..." I suggest quietly, "He's going to be here to pick me up and…" I scowl because I _know_ when I tell Itachi where I'm going he'll insist on driving only because Naruto's my first friend in a _long_ time…that and he's a good-looking male.

My poor father, he'll never have any heirs, both of his sons are gay.

"Itachi will insist that he drive us. It's useless to argue with him." I mutter, following Naruto to the school doors. He seems confused by my sour mood at this fact but ignores it. Ignoring issues is a talent of his.

"Cool." He replies neutrally, unsure of what to say.

"Sure." I agree dryly, taking the lead and showing Naruto the way to the parking lot in which Itachi always picks me up.

My heart drops to the pit of my stomach as I eye the black Porsche. I don't think Naruto knew I was this rich.

"He's here." I growl, striding into the parking lot in an overall crappy mood.

"There's only one car here thou…oh…" Naruto's face starts off confused but his eyes become the size of saucers all too quickly.

"I never knew you were _this_ rich." Once again, how the hell does he always manage to mirror my thoughts?

"Itachi likes to flaunt it." I respond with a shrug and tap on the passenger window, ignoring the way Naruto winces, shocked that someone would touch such a gorgeous vehicle so harshly. It reminds me of some clichéd detective movie, the way the tinted window slowly rolls down.

"Sasuke, you have a friend I see." Itachi observes, making a slight motion with his head to where Naruto is standing, unable to hear our conversation. I roll my eyes at the unorthodox greeting. Trust Itachi to skip the niceties.

My eyes narrow as an appreciative leer forms on Itachi's features.

"He's certainly handsome." He observes, eyes now glued to my friend.

"So?" I grind out, furious with the small, predatory smirk on Itachi's lips.

"Is he coming over?" He asks exasperatedly. Well, it's as close to exasperated as Itachi gets.

"Don't even think of touching him." I hiss quietly.

"Oh come dear brother, who wouldn't think of touching him?" Itachi still doesn't look at me and I'm overcome with a familiar feeling of insignificance.

"You won't." I respond dangerously. Most people would back off immediately at my tone. Itachi isn't most people.

"I won't touch." I'm about to sigh when Itachi continues, "But, in two weeks if he isn't yours…I may do more than think about him." He's not kidding. I can tell because he's looking me in the eye.

"Fuck. You." My hands are clenched at my sides as I fight to regain my composure.

"Keep your emotions in check little brother, your friend is watching." Itachi warns, his gaze wandering over to continue its perusal of Naruto.

"We're going to his house." I say as if I didn't hear his comment.

"Oh?" Itachi's face falls and I can see Naruto's confused frame silhouetted in his crimson eyes.

"And we're taking the bus."

I'm dragging Naruto away from the parking lot and Itachi before my elder brother has a chance to argue.

"What was that all about?" Naruto asks curiously, taking in my flustered state. Why can't he be as oblivious as he lets people think he is?

"Nothing." I snap, speeding up in case Itachi decides to follow us.

"You're pretty worked up over nothing, Sasuke. Does it have something to do with your bro-"

"Stay away from Itachi." I order, cutting Naruto off and sounding all too much like the person I hate most.

"What? Why!" Naruto seems offended, and he stops dead in his tracks, firmly planting his feet and placing his hands on his hips.

"He's…you don't want to know." I grumble and continue walking, confident that Naruto will catch up. He does.

"And why wouldn't I want to know?" He demands sourly, keeping my pace.

"Because I doubt you want to be aware of his impure intentions." I bite out sarcastically, warning Naruto that that is as close to an answer as he's going to get. Judging by the scandalized look on his face, I think Naruto understands the implications of what I've said.

"You're brother is a…" He gulps dramatically, "pedophile?" His voice is laced with disbelief as he awkwardly steps in front of me, effectively stopping me so he can gawk at me.

"He's 21, you're 17. I would hardly call him a pedophile." I state dryly, pushing past him. My form deflates as I watch a bus drive away, "Naruto?"

"Yes?" He's at my side within seconds, still holding remnants of his stunned expression.

"Is that by any chance your bus?" I ask, praying to whatever god it is that I don't pray to that it isn't.

"…"

His silence answers my question quite nicely.

"Great," I growl dryly, "now we just need the skies to open up and release typhoon worthy rains upon us, because I figure this day can't get any worse." I groan, staring at the sky, disheartened. As I'm moping, I don't notice the car that pulls up until I hear _his_ voice and see _his_ victorious smirk.

"Why little brother, it seems that you've missed your bus…how…tragic…"

Murphy and his fucking law are now officially on the top of my 'to kill list.'

* * *

(Hands Sasuke a pistol) You know, I think we all hate Murphy and his stupid law. Hope this chapter was satisfactory! I'm midway through chapter 11! This is the longest fic I've ever written! (Holds a party for herself)  
POOF  
toodles  
TJ  
word up.

* * *

Thank you a million times to all the reviewers. Because I've been hearing rumors that reviewer responses are now a legit reason to have your story removed (mind you if someone reports me I'm probably screwed either way it's not as if they even check to see if you've committed the offense…), I'm just going to list names and if a specific question was asked, I'll answer it…

Oh and you all get fresh cinnamon buns, which I actually just finished making!

**The Ersaj Chronicles**

**NaruSasuObsessed**

**Shimomizu**- The Gaara and Naruto dealie is elaborated on (not resolved) in the next chapter, I promise!

**Yit-Ha**

**Shadow Kitsune67**

**Nissie** (Double thanks)

**Fractured Dreams**

**Kyla of the Moon Wolf Clan**

**GravityRise**

**neko-leaf

* * *

**

I'd also like to say that once I for every fifty reviews I get I'm going to write an interlude from another character's POV, so expect an interlude before we get to chapter 7!


	7. Commitment?

Edit: November 13, 2005: Betad Version Up.

Disclaimer: So, because Kisame is such a _wonderful_…'person'… I now have a right kidney, albeit a shark-man's right kidney. The doctor said it will work just fine and if I'm going to lose any more organs I should aim to lose my appendix; apparently it's the least needed. So, here goes nothing…I own nothing! (Loses left kneecap)

…er…

(Collapses)

Medic!

Summary: There's a fine line between Rival and Friend and an even finer line between Friend and Lover. Sasuke refuses to cross any of these lines with Naruto, but fate seems to have it in for him. School fic NaruSasu

Warnings: Slash/Shounen Ai/Yaoi, occasional swearing and knowing me some eventual angst. I promise I'll try to make this my first humour fic! WISH ME LUCK!

* * *

**Crossing the Line**

_Preview:_

"_Great, now we just need the skies to open up and release typhoon worthy rains upon us, because I figure this day can't get any worse." I don't notice the car that pulls up until I hear _his_ voice and see _his_ victorious smirk._

"_Little brother, it seems that you've missed your bus…how… tragic…"_

_Murphy and his fucking law are now officially on the top of my 'to kill' list._

Chapter 7: Commitment?

Naruto and I are both sitting on his couch awkwardly.

"Itachi's not that bad…" Naruto attempts, pathetically trying to keep the horrified look from his face.

"And Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei aren't dating." I respond sarcastically.

"They're what?" Naruto glances at me and raises an eyebrow.

"Dating. They always come into Itachi's bar together and do…stuff…" I supply rather awkwardly as the thought of Naruto and I doing…stuff…pops into my head. I really need to kill my libido.

"No kidding!" He exclaims, staring at me with his mouth wide open.

"They're Itachi's favorite customers." I shrug before noting the return of the all too familiar discomfort we _just_ managed to breach…

"Itachi's not that bad…"

_oOoFlashbackoOo_

_The corners of Itachi's lips are lifted about a tenth of a millimeter as he watches Naruto in his rearview mirror. I'm sitting in the seat behind my pig-headed brother with my arms crossed over my chest and my best 'I'm not pouting, I'm just pissed' face firmly in place. Naruto is sitting beside me, awkwardly fiddling with his fingers while trying to ignore Itachi _and_ answer his insistent questions at the same time._

"_So…Naruto," The name rolls off Itachi's disgusting tongue and I can tell he's savoring the taste, "Have you ever considered working at a bar…?" Naruto glances at me the way he has after every question and I shrug, fully aware that Itachi wants Naruto as more than a bartender._

"_Uh, not really. I can't make drinks." His truthful innocence is cute; I'd even be smirking if Itachi weren't in the car with us._

"_Oh, I'm sorry, perhaps I was unclear," Itachi chuckles softly, his 'flirty giggle', "I didn't mean as a bartender, I meant as an exotic dancer." He raises one delicately sculpted eyebrow (_the narcissistic ninny_) smoothly and awaits Naruto's response. I can almost hear his boner growing. _

_Pervert._

_After a moment of silence on Naruto's behalf, I glance at the blonde from the corner of my eye… and lo and behold, he's catatonic… again._

"_Damnit Itachi! You made him go brain-dead again!" _

_oOoEnd FlashbackoOo_

"Other than me, Itachi's probably the most functional member of our family." I state wryly, glancing at Naruto and standing, "You have any beverages?" It takes a moment for him to process my question, but he eventually jumps up, nodding.

"Yeah I do." He leads me around the couch and to his kitchen, which just so happen to be the same room. His apartment is small. I like it. It doesn't feel empty.

"So what do you want? I have…water…water with ice…and water with green dye in it to make you think it's not water." He pulls his head from the fridge with a grin, "Psychological mind games," he explains and commences doing weird movements with his hands that I assume are supposed to be 'psychedelic' before leaning against the fridge door to await my response.

"I'll have whatever you're having." I smirk at his disappointed face and move out of his way as he closes the fridge and goes to retrieve two cups.

"You're no fun." Naruto mutters turning the cold-water tap on, running it over his finger until it's cold enough to be satisfactory, and slipping the cups under the jet stream of clear liquid. Once the cups are full, he hands one to me and keeps one for himself.

"Your _beverage_." He says smirking. I raise an eyebrow, maneuver my way through the piles of unwashed laundry and random manga, and flop onto his couch.

"Thank you…" I'm glancing at him warily as he follows my example and relocates to the sofa as well.

"Hey Sasuke?" He's eyeing me seriously, but the mocking twinkle in his eye sets me on edge.

"Yes…" I'm suspiciously leaning away from him now.

"Who the heck says beverage!" He cries out unexpectedly with a laugh. I glower at him and do anything _but _pout, insulted; just because I have better grammar than him gives him no reason to make fun of me.

'_He's just jealous of my superior language skills,_' I decide resentfully.

"It's not that funny." I place my drink on the table and lean back with my arms crossed, prepared to stay silent until Naruto grows up, even if it takes all evening.

"So you say." He counters, abandoning his own cup to the coffee table. Realizing that I'm giving him the silent treatment, Naruto inclines towards me with an apologetic smirk and pokes me in the stomach. "Quit pouting." He requests in a playful tone.

I'm about to object to his insinuation that _I_ would pout, but the retort dies on my lips when I look up at him.

Naruto is staring at me and biting his lip irresolutely. It feels as if he's asking me for permission for something…

…His hand is still lingering on my stomach…

I raise an eyebrow and uncross my arms, confused.

I hear the sound of a deep breath being drawn and before I realize what is happening, Naruto has lowered his head to my stomach and is _laying_ on me; actually, _laying down on me_! I'm torn between ripping him to shreds and wrapping my arms around him.

Once again, why do we have libidos? They're out to ruin our lives!

Being the manipulative Uchiha that I am, I decide to use this moment of naturalness to my advantage and begin gently rubbing his back.

'_Denial,'_ a little part of my mind accuses, but it is quickly smothered by my pride. I'm using him for ulterior motives, not rubbing his back because I feel some semblance of affection towards him…

"Naruto?" I ask softly, continuing the soothing circles with my hand.

"Hm?" The sensation of his eyebrow rising tickles my stomach and I smirk, quelling the tiny laugh in my throat.

"Why's Gaara mad at you about our convenient 'relationship'?"

His muscles tense beneath my hand as I expected them to, but he doesn't pull away, or move for that matter, he only exhales a slow, purposeful breath.

"We've been best friends for a long time, Sasuke. I guess he feels…betrayed." Naruto buries his face deeper into the folds of my shirt and I feel a hint of anger swell as he refers to Gaara as his best friend.

"If he were your best friend he'd be happy for you." I say coolly, not betraying the urge I have to kill Gaara in the most gruesome fashion possible.

"That's an idealist's world, Sasuke." Naruto sighs. I glance down at him quizzically, since when was he so full of wisdom and jaded perceptions?

"Is Gaara homophobic?" I continue, not doubting that Gaara is close-minded.

"Nah, he's gay." I'm shocked at this admission. "We went out a few years ago in ninth grade for a month or so. We were confused about our feelings of friendship and thought they might be something more, we went back to being friends without a hitch…" The unspoken 'or so I thought' lingers in the air and I find myself trying to keep my jaw from dropping.

"You and Gaara went out?" My voice sounds incredulous, even to my own ears.

"Yeah." Naruto remains nonchalant even as I ask him highly personal questions…he trusts me?

"You okay?" He questions, adjusting his head so he can see me. I shrug.

"Sure." I lie.

I'm actually freaking out right now.

Naruto and I haven't been friends very long. He should _not_ be lying on my stomach talking about his love life. He should _not_ trust me with this stuff and I should _definitely_ not be rubbing his back.

Oblivious to my commands my hand continues rubbing.

Damnit!

Without any consideration for the relaxed blonde on my lap, I jump off the couch, tossing him to the floor and grab my bag from its position against the side of the sofa.

"Um…Ireallyneedtogohome…I mean…I shouldn't…I can't be her- stay." I rush out, slinging my knapsack onto my back and hurrying to the door. The hurt look on Naruto's face almost makes me want to stay and kiss him and-

"I have to leave." I finish, scolding myself for looking so vulnerable. Firmly, I slide an apathetic look to my face, hoping he didn't notice my slip.

"Oh…um…sure…" He rubs the back of his head awkwardly and stares at the floor a moment before glancing back up at me and dropping his hand to his side, defeated, "I'll see you tomorrow?" He's asking but he's really pleading and I don't want to go but I can't stay because I _shouldn't_ be doing…that with him and I _can't_ be doing that with him. Relationships mean commitment, commitment means trust and trust…I shudder and leave.

It's only after I've securely closed the door behind me that I realize I never answered his question.

I stop dead.

"Oh god, he thinks I _hate_ him."

* * *

(Crickets) Er…sorry? Don't worry, Sasuke just has a little commitment phobia mixed with denial. Besides, they can't get together yet! They've only been friends for four days! (is trying VERY hard to make this believable and NOT rushed) Sorry guys, I may give fluff but no relationship until the timing is right. I don't cave to peer pressure so don't try! I LOVE YOU ALL FOR READING!  
POOF  
toodles  
TJ  
word up.

* * *

Thanks to all the Reviewers! I love you all to pieces! (Hands out Shikamaru Plushies) For everyone that was all gunghoe for the Interlude, woe not be you! ('woe not be you'? WTF?) This is a double post!  
**Nissie  
Shadow Kitsune67  
Kitsune  
Fractured Dreams  
KC Evans  
The Ersaj Chronicles  
Aki  
Azamiko  
demon-flying  
Timothy the paperclip** (I heart the name XD)  
**viciouscallisto  
Fei-sama  
Drumming-Femme** (double thanks!)  
**Gingitsune  
shimomizu** (Naruto is kind of seme...I don't do lemons, but if I did, Sasuke would be seme. However, Naruto's the one doing the pursuing in this fic so I figured until stuff starts happening asuke would be the ever resistant uke) 


	8. Interlude

Disclaimer: I. Own. NOTHING!

Summary: There's a fine line between Rival and Friend and an even finer line between Friend and Lover. Sasuke refuses to cross any of these lines with Naruto, but fate seems to have it in for him. School fic SasuNaruSasu

Warnings: Slash/Shounen Ai/Yaoi, occasional swearing and knowing me some eventual angst. I promise I'll try to make this my first humour fic! WISH ME LUCK!

(Unbetad)

**IT'S TIME TO CELEBRATE!**

This is my semi-delayed 50 review interlude! I decided to place it here (after chapter 7 rather than before) because it worked so much better with the plot! I'd like to thank everyone who has read and stuck with this story thus far whether or not you've reviewed, although I really must thank the reviewers.

This chapter is going to be from Shikamaru's perspective. The chapter will remain in first person present tense. I hope you like it!

* * *

**Crossing the Line**

Interlude: Shikamaru's POV

I log onto my computer, ignoring the telltale crinkle of a chip bag being opened as Chouji digs into his crunchy snack ravenously.

"Naruto's on…" I muse aloud, my eyes flicking to Chouji as we share a twin look of bemusement.

"Wasn't he doing something with Sasuke though?" Chouji questions around a mouthful of chips as he walks over to my side to stare at the monitor curiously.

"I was under that impression as well." I concede, opening up a chat window with Naruto.

**Lazy Dreamer says:  
**_Naruto?_

"I wonder if something happened…" I venture as the screen begins flashing, alerting me that Naruto has responded. Chouji shrugs and urges me to reopen the window. I do.

**Naruto "Consumed By The Chill Of Solitary" says:  
**_hey shika_

**Lazy Dreamer says:  
**_What's with the name?_

I glance at Chouji, "I'm pretty sure something stupid happened." I conclude, noting Naruto's somewhat depressing screen name.

"He was with Sasuke, they always fight." Chouji reasons as Naruto replies.

**Naruto "Consumed By The Chill Of Solitary" says:  
**_its a song lyric…_

**Lazy Dreamer says:  
**_It's kind of depressing, don't you think?_

**Naruto "Consumed By The Chill Of Solitary" says:  
**_meh_

"Since when has Naruto been the meh kind of person?" I ask, turning to Chouji with a dubious expression.

"Since him and Sasuke started going out?" Chouji attempts, popping a hand full of chips into his mouth.

**Lazy Dreamer says:  
**_Did something happen between you and Sasuke?_

"You could have just asked that at the beginning." Chouji informs me with a smirk, staring at Naruto's response.

**Naruto "Consumed By The Chill Of Solitary" says:  
**_it wuz my falt…_

I cringe at his version of the word 'fault' and spin in my chair to face Chouji.

"I'm gonna invite him over for the weekend, you don't mind?" I ask, already knowing the answer.

It's not odd for Naruto to spend weekends at my house. I guess my family took pity on him and decided that he shouldn't have to be alone all the time at home. However, I will admit that it can be rather troublesome on occasion…

"Of course not." Chouji responds with a bright grin. He likes Naruto's company, as do many other people, contrary to what the blonde believes.

**Lazy Dreamer says:  
**_Wanna come over for the weekend? Chouji's here._

**Naruto "Consumed By The Chill Of Solitary" says:  
**_R U SERIOUS?_

I raise an eyebrow and type out my answer.

**Lazy Dreamer says:  
**_No, I'm just being an asshole…_

"Sarcasm usually doesn't read over the internet." Chouji comments with an amused smile. I grin back lazily.

**Naruto "Spending The Weekend With Shika!" says:  
**_whatever! just let me pak some stuff and ill be over in like five k?_

I smirk at his sudden change in name.

**Lazy Dreamer says:  
**_Hurry before we eat all the food_

**Naruto "Spending The Weekend With Shika!" has signed out**

"Well I think his mood has improved…" I reflect, switching off the computer and rising from my chair, addressing Chouji, "I suppose we should wait in the living room for him."

OoOoO

Four minutes, thirty seconds and ten doorbell rings later, I open the door to reveal a rather flustered Naruto.

"Hey guys." He greets, entering the door and slipping out of his shoes, not bothering to line them up nicely beside the other pairs of footwear.

"Hey," Chouji offers while I merely welcome him with a tip of my head. Sleepovers are so troublesome…

"Thanks a lot for letting me come over Shikamaru!" Naruto exclaims, drawing me into a sloppy hug. I return the gesture, awkwardly wrapping my arms around him, imagining all the ways Sasuke could kill me if he had seen this hesitant display of affection.

"It's no problem." I say and disengage myself from Naruto with a nonchalant shrug.

The three of us make our way down the hall to my bedroom, sparing glances to the photos upon the wall of my family. Memories of scraped knees, tedious days on the beach and lazy moments of cloud watching flood my mind as each photograph sparks a recollection of some distant event in my life.

Chouji and Naruto seem to be conversing, though I'm unsure of the topic of their exchange. I suppose it has nothing to do with Sasuke because Naruto is animatedly jabbering, happy.

I'm curious about how their little get together went. Despite what Sasuke and Naruto claim, I'm positive that their relationship is a fraud established as a result of a convenient situation. It's not as if they gain nothing from their connection.

Sasuke's fan girls have abated their pursuit of him as well as toned down their public displays of contempt for Naruto.

"How was your evening with Sasuke?" I interrupt, drawing away from my thoughts and cutting Chouji and Naruto's conversation short.

The small waver in Naruto's smile and the dim flicker in his eyes do not go unnoticed by Chouji and myself.

"Don't wanna talk about it." He states quietly and crosses the hall to seat himself firmly upon my bed.

"All righ-"

I cut Chouji off with a pointed look. This is one of those rare occasions where backing off is not an option, despite how troublesome it is to force something out of someone, especially Naruto.

"Naruto," I venture, seating myself beside him, "are you two even going out?"

He chokes on nothing and his eyes widen as Naruto stares at me as if I've grown another head.

"How did you know?" He demands, awed by my inhuman abilities of reading him like a book.

"Shikamaru isn't called a genius for nothing!" Chouji exclaims, though his eyes ask me why I never confided my suspicions in him.

I smile softly at Chouji's unwavering loyalty before heaving an aggravated sigh.

Confrontations are so troublesome…

"So you two aren't really dating then." I state, "What happened with Sasuke?" I press, pinning Naruto with a steadfast gaze.

If he's been socializing with Uchiha as much as I'm starting to think, I doubt the most intimidating of my looks will faze him.

"…Shikamaru…" Naruto whines, blushing like a schoolgirl.

"Naruto, we won't judge you." Chouji confides and joins us on the bed. I can feel the mattress stooping under the added weight and watch carefully as Naruto sighs and buries his face in his hands.

"I… did something I shouldn't have…" The blonde begins warily, his voice muffled by his hands.

Chouji and I remain silent and wait expectantly for Naruto to continue.

"I assumed that he likes me back." Naruto concedes and looks at us cautiously, afraid to see disgust in our eyes.

"He doesn't?" I pursue.

"Apparently not." Naruto sighs, his voice gaining volume. "How was I supposed to know he didn't?" He all but cries, standing from the bed and pacing the limited floor space of my bedroom.

"I mean, _he's_ the one that told Sakura that we're dating! And he was…he looked like he was trying to seduce me in the hallway! And when I laid down on his stomach he started rubbing my back and _talking_ to me!" Naruto groans and collapses in my computer chair, exhausted from his rant.

"What's to say he doesn't like you?" Chouji asks with a knowing grin on his face. I smirk. I know where Chouji is headed with this…

'_Matchmaker matchmaker make me a match…find me a find…catch me a catch…'_

"Well, all of a sudden he jumped up and started stuttering around not being able to stay." Naruto pauses and his expression falls, "I asked him if I would see him on Monday…" He trails away and begins worrying his bottom lip.

"Naruto," I say, feeling like Ino, a troublesome gossiping girl, "Uchiha Sasuke doesn't stutter."

Naruto shakes his head.

"But he _did_!" He exclaims, scared that I don't believe him.

"Exactly." Chouji indulges, "If Sasuke was stuttering that means that he _liked_ what was happening but he was…scared…or something."

"Or something?" Naruto repeats dryly, a habit he must have acquired from Sasuke.

I feel a plan forming in my mind…

"Well you two _are_ dating as far as public appearances go…" My smirk widens, "On Monday you're going to do something to him to verify the solidity of his attraction to you…" I decide, letting Chouji continue my sentence.

"…a PDA…"

"PDA?" Naruto asks curiously, his face a mix between hardly contained excitement and hesitance.

"Public display of affection." I clarify.

As troublesome as sleepovers are, I'm positive that the results of Monday will be worth it.

* * *

Well I hope you all like it! The next chapter should be up next week and, I must confess, that it is my favorite chapter. I'll be back to writing from Sasuke's POV in case you were wondering so look out for that. Anyways, thanks for reading and reviews are deeply appreciated.  
POOF  
toodles  
TJ  
word up.

Oh, and the little Matchmaker part in there is just a song from the musical **Fiddler on the Roof** entitled **Matchmaker**.


	9. Sometimes It's Easier Not to Fight

_Last chapter someone asked me what slash is. Slash is the equivalent of shounen ai and yaoi. It's the termused in non-anime fiction. Such as Harry Potter or original fiction on fictionpress! Hope that cleared that up for you!_

Disclaimer: So, because Kisame is such a _wonderful_… person…(cough) shark-man (cough) I now have a right kidney, albeit a shark-man's right kidney. The doctor said it will work just fine and if I'm going to lose any more organs I should aim to lose my appendix (apparently it's the least needed.) So, here goes nothing…I own nothing! (Loses left kneecap)

…er…

(Collapses)

Medic!

Summary: There's a fine line between Rival and Friend and an even finer line between Friend and Lover. Sasuke refuses to cross any of these lines with Naruto, but fate seems to have it in for him. School fic NaruSasu

Warnings: Slash/Shounen Ai/Yaoi, occasional swearing and, knowing me, some eventual angst. I promise I'll try to make this my first humour fic! WISH ME LUCK!

* * *

**Crossing the Line**

_Previously:_

_It's only after I've securely closed the door behind me that I realize I never answered his question. I stop dead._

"_Oh god, he thinks I _hate_ him."_

Chapter 8: Sometimes It's Easier Not to Fight

The first thing I had done when I'd gotten home was called Naruto. In fact, I had tried calling him for three straight hours. I know he has a phone. I saw it with my own eyes.

It's now Saturday, so while I'm sitting here moping away my weekend, Naruto is probably convinced that I never want to see him again.

I wish.

No honestly, I really wish that I never wanted to see him again.

I called him this morning too, right when I got up… and again at noon.

It's ten at night and I'm considering trying one more time. If he has caller ID and is making me suffer on purpose…

Damnit, I'm brooding.

I had my first chance at having a friend that sees more than the sexier than life itself Uchiha Sasuke and I screwed it up.

Why?

Because I have commitment issues. I'm probably going to die a virgin! I'm terrified at the thought of having a friend never mind a lover!

'_Oh god,'_ I rub my temples wearily and stare at my blank email to Naruto, my mind stuck on its current train of thought.

I, Sasuke Uchiha the sex-god, am going to die a virgin!

All because I have commitment issues. God, Itachi would probably bring me back to life and make me screw someone if he knew that I died a virgin…

I shudder at the thought of Itachi choosing a female for me and slam my head into my desk in exasperation, narrowly avoiding the keyboard in front of me.

"Sasuke you're working tonight." I spin in my computer chair to glare at Itachi, angry that I hadn't heard his approach, "I don't care if you hate me." He continues, impervious to my livid glare, "You've been sitting here moping since you got home last night. You're depressing me."

Trust Itachi to make it very well known that he isn't getting me out of the house for my own good. He tosses me my jacket and I catch it with ease, still scowling darkly at him.

"Emotions…" He warns, a small smirk playing with his lips.

"Fuck off." I growl, pushing past him and out of my room. He laughs a deep laugh that never seems to sound happy -probably because he never actually _is_ happy- and follows me down the stairs, through the maze that is my house and to the carport where we both jump into his second favorite car: the Ferrari.

Let me rephrase that.

We both jump into his second favorite car: the _hot pink_ Ferrari.

Itachi's a flamer. But then again, he owns a gay bar, how couldn't he be? I suppose I forgot to mention that Sharingan is a gay bar. Not to say it doesn't attract its fair share of straight people.

"So how's the relationship with Naruto coming?" Itachi asks casually. His eyes are glued to the road so he doesn't see me roll my eyes.

"How very mature of you." He remarks.

Or perhaps he can see me roll my eyes…

"It's splendid. We had hot passionate bum sex just last night." I drawl, running my pointer finger over the window in boredom.

"You conked out halfway through didn't you? _That's_ why he won't answer your calls." Itachi accuses in his 'you suck at life' tone.

"You really are useless little brother and apparently you're lacking in the sexual prowess that I genetically obtained as well." Itachi continues with a tiny glare in my direction. I sputter and my cheeks turn all possible shades of red before advancing to purple…actually I'm pretty sure my blush makes it through the whole damn colour spectrum!

"It was a joke!" I choke out, nearly dying at the thought of…ugh…with…Naruto? My mind seems to freeze as…ugh(!) passes through my mind again.

"Ugh!" I groan, expressing my feelings, and slam my head into the window trying to rid my virgin mind of the impure thoughts running through it.

"Oh." I think Itachi would have been less disappointed if I had conked out instead of not done Naruto at all…

"How pitiful, my seventeen-year-old brother the virgin." He drawls, missing the horrified look on my face.

"Pitiful?" I hiss, turning in my seat to pin him with an incredulous stare. He shakes his head in disapproval, resulting in dark tresses falling across his face.

"When I was your age, I'd done every doable male in my grade and some." He informs me matter-of-factly. Though the undertone of his statement is, 'you still suck at life'.

"So you were a slut." I remark dryly, leaning back in my seat, disgusted with the fact that my brother is _proud_ that he had been passed around like some chain letter by his grade 12 year.

"No, I was- _am_ sexually active. The word slut is unattractive." Itachi corrects me in his condescending older brother tone.

"That's why sluts are labeled as such." I counter wryly. God I really can't believe I'm having a discussion with Itachi about his _sex life_!

"You're too close-minded. What would father say?" I hate it when he pulls the 'what would father say' on me, like I give a shit. I never talk to the man to begin with!

"He'd probably have a cow that you're gay." I shrug and exhale a relieved breath as Itachi turns the corner to Sharingan. Despite the fact that basically the whole county knows Itachi is gay, he's never told our parents straight out.

"I'm pretty sure he knows." Itachi smirks and glances at me, hinting at all his little stunts in the house.

"Oh I'm pretty sure the whole neighbourhood knows." I agree, "God, and you get mad at mother for merely making out with someone in front of me. I can't even count the number of times I've walked in on you doing a hell of a lot more than making out with another man."

"You don't need to know how it's done when a female is involved. You're gay." Itachi points out and pulls the car to a stop behind the bar.

We both exit the car and pause to stare at each other. Itachi's eyes glimmer with thought and a small smirk lifts the corners of his lips.

"I want you to dance tonight." He orders. "Come, I'm going to get Haku to be your stylist." He grins, revealing dagger sharp canines and I shudder, remembering the last time I danced.

I had -_have_- never felt so violated in my life.

"Can't I just bartend tonight?" I'm careful to keep my voice neutral. Itachi would have my head if I whined in his presence.

"You're the sexiest employee of Sharingan, except for of course myself." He reminds me and pulls open the heavy door that leads to the back of Sharingan.

"Haku!" He calls in a monotone as a number of employees greet us and inform Itachi of the sort of patrons we're dealing with tonight.

Apparently, the crowd is hornier, drunker and louder than normal.

And I'm dancing tonight…

God help me.

"Hello, Itachi, Sasuke." Haku appears from the hallway assigned to the 'performers' and greets us in his general tone of carefree kindness. His gaze lingers on me and he smiles a little wider.

God he's hot!

I endeavor to keep my mouth shut and halt drool from dribbling down my chin as I take in Haku's appearance. Apparently, I'm not the only one dancing tonight.

His hair is loose and cascading down his shoulders while a thick section is styled to cover one of his eyes, which are surrounded in a thick layer of kohl. His lips -I shudder as his mouth moves while he speaks to Itachi- are covered in a deep plum lipstick.

He's moving closer to me now and smiling. His hand clasps around my wrist and I will myself to keep calm as bolts of heat all rush to one area of my body.

'_Damnit Haku'_ I think as he begins pulling me towards the hallway. He's wearing a black mesh top with a spiked collar around his throat and tight leather pants that hug his ass.

'_Do _not_ drool, Sasuke.'_ I order myself as I take in the style of his pants. They're new. One leg barely covers half his thigh while the other extends all the way down to mid-calf. From beneath the shorter of the two legs, black mesh continues down to his knee.

"You're dancing with me tonight, Sasuke?" I'm pulled out of my daze by his voice just as we reach the doorway to our dressing room. Tearing my gaze from Haku, I stride past him and to the counter before the wall length mirror in front of me.

"Not by choice." My voice is blank to match my face as Haku giggles behind his hand at me and turns to the rack of costumes fitted specifically for me.

"Sasuke, can I go wild tonight?" He asks with carefully concealed excitement as his hand pauses on one particular outfit. I can't see which one it is because his body is in the way, but at this point, I simply want to get into my cage with Haku and grope him for an audience of drunken horndogs.

"Just hurry up." I run my fingers through my bangs, unprepared to suppress a horrified look as Haku pulls his chosen outfit from the rack.

It's _hot pink_.

Like Itachi's godforsaken car.

I _knew_ there was a reason I never let Haku go wild when he was my stylist.

"Oh fuck." I mutter as Haku bounces over to me, gaudy costume in hand.

"You'll look lovely Sasuke!" He chirps with a smile so big and sincere his eyes close. He pulls me off the counter I'm seated upon and throws the outfit at me. "You go get changed and I'll get the theme for your makeup picked out." With that, he pushes me in the direction of the changing screen.

Standing behind the panel, I change as quickly as possible, fighting with the various zippers on the outfit, which unfortunately, are more than two. Upon finishing, I walk from behind the screen and stare at myself with an unconcealed look of…horror…pride? I can't really tell but I know I'm _feeling_ a little mix of both those emotions.

The neon pink shirt is tight, so tight that you can see my toned abdomen through it.

'_Great'_ I think dryly, _'In case they weren't already going to jump me…'_

The top has one thick tank top strap while the other sleeve falls off my shoulder and loosely drapes over my arm, barely reaching my elbow. The side with the sleeve is done up by a zipper. I roll my shoulders back, ignoring the uncomfortable feeling of the zipper that is stretching diagonally across my back from my shoulder to my side. The bottom of the shirt is cut in a contrasting diagonal line that bares nearly the entire left side of my torso. Tied loosely around my pelvis is a black sash; it's low enough that a strip of my pale stomach is revealed all the way around.

Joy.

The pants, thank god, are matching neon pink hakama with a twist. Undone zippers are positioned in ideal -for my audience at least- places; along the inside of my thigh for example.

'_At least they aren't leather,'_ I decide, not missing the feel of the material rubbing against my sweat-soaked skin.

As for my feet, I'm barefoot, like Haku.

"Well, don't you look lovely." He coos and motions for me to sit on the counter again. I do as he insists with a scowl and patiently obey his commands as he does my hair, makeup and accessorizing.

In the end, my eyes are covered in pink eye shadow that fans out and under my eyes, and is accented with white shadow. My lips are covered in a clear gloss (a relief because I was positive I would be stuck wearing flaming pink). My face is dusted with a layer of light powder that contrasts nicely with my hair, which is spiked as usual at the back while my bangs are done like Haku's, to one side and falling over my eyes. I frown as I notice that he added pink to the tips of my hair all the way around.

On my sleeveless arm is a black cuff midway down my bicep and a black choker with a zipper running horizontally through it is tightly wrapped around my neck.

I stare blankly at the mirror then Haku.

"The colour scheme certainly isn't overdone." My voice drips with sarcasm as Haku laughs lightly.

"I think I've outdone myself. I'll need pictures of this." He indulges and leads me to the back room Itachi and I entered through.

The process took us a mere half hour, I note, glancing at the clock.

I pause to observe the going ons around me; people are bustling, doing various jobs. Some are on the phone making orders. Others are bringing out plates with snacks from the kitchen while two others are on their way to find some sort of booze that the bartenders are running low on. On a bad night, Sharingan needs six bartenders.

All movement stops as Itachi enters.

"Ah, Sasuke I see you're ready." He surveys me with empty eyes and I can't help the glare that crosses my face.

"I'm not dancing all night, Itachi." I inform him crossly.

"Of course you're not." He replies and I know he was paying no attention to what I was saying, "Good job Haku, I think a raise is in order. You managed to talk him into wearing the pink costume." Itachi smirks at Haku who thanks him profusely for the compliment.

'_Kiss ass.'_ I think bitterly and, unable to listen to them flirt any longer, push past them to the doors that lead to the stage where the DJ is currently playing some dance song or another.

Ever since I walked in on Itachi and Haku going at it, I've never taken their exchanges the same way. The catcalls that start up immediately as I stride casually towards the DJ remind me that I'm no longer Uchiha Sasuke the twelfth grade student, but rather Sasuke the exotic dancer and younger sibling of Itachi.

I pause to drape an arm over said DJ's shoulder.

"Hey." I murmur, flicking my eyes to the audience and licking my lips.

I really wish I'd stayed with Haku backstage a moment longer, long enough to get some alcohol in my system at least. This is always so much easier when I'm under the influence of something.

He smirks at me and nods. "Sasuke."

I lean closer to him, bring my other arm behind his head, and pull his mouth to mine.

The cheers, whistles, catcalls and overall sounds of appreciation that erupt are deafening.

I shudder with repulsion and pull away, letting my tongue flick across his ear before sauntering past him and to my cage, a seductive smirk on my face for show. I've learned the hard way not to be a stubborn ass and to just give in and play the slut when I'm given 'dancer duty' as it's called.

The strobe lights around me flicker as I close my eyes and begin slowly moving my body, the motions automatic.

Dance in the cage for a song.

Leave the cage, dance on the bar, and mingle with the crowd for a song.

Repeat step one.

Make out, grind with and grope Haku for a song.

Midway through the fourth point of my time at the bar, Haku pulls away from me and begins biting my ear gently, his hands roaming over my body. I fake a moan and pull him closer.

"You're tense." He observes into my ear as his hand tangles itself in my hair and pushes my head down to his neck. I murmur a 'yes' as my mouth begins sucking and nipping at his flesh.

Oddly enough, now that I'm groping him, my earlier feelings of attraction to Haku are gone…

A hand grasps my ankle and I pull away from Haku to look down at a familiar customer. He has medium length black hair and a bandage wrapped over the bridge of his nose. I smirk at him and lick my lips, noticing Itachi watching me from the back of the bar where he is mingling dutifully with the customers.

"Seems like you have a fan." Haku whispers and lets a moan pass his lips as I return my attention to his milky neck.

"I always do." I groan loudly, as his hand cups my ass and his leg slides between mine. This is getting too heated for my liking.

The song ends and we pull away from each other, Haku reluctantly and me relieved.

"I'm gonna go work the bar now." I murmur and stride off the stage to see Itachi standing, watching me. I'm perplexed as to how he knew that I was planning to shift from dancer to bartender now.

"I'm bartending now." I inform him. He remains as impassive as always. There is a pregnant pause as I wait for a response. When I don't receive one, I shrug and make a quick stop at my dressing room to retrieve a pair of black silk flip-flops before heading to the bar.

OoOoO

"Wanna head home with me tonight sugar?" I glance blankly at the man addressing me and force a coy smirk to my lips.

"You ordered the _paralyzer_ right?" I lean towards him and let the word paralyzer roll over my lips smoothly.

"Yeah…" He's getting horny, if the sudden flush on his face isn't any hint.

"Coming right up." I murmur and turn my back on the bar to prepare the drink. When I'm finished, I slide the drink towards him, "Enjoy."

Hearing another order I face away again to grab a cup from the counter, ignoring the inkling I have that I know the owner of that voice. Grasping the cup and preparing the drink, I sneak a glance over my shoulder, catching a glimpse of silver.

'_Oh no, please God don't let it be-"_

"Sasuke, I didn't know you danced." My hands pause and I feel the blood drain from my face.

'_Shit.'_

Praying to god that I misheard that person's voice and mistook black hair for silver, I turn around to see none other than Kakashi-sensei (with Iruka-sensei) sitting at the bar, staring at me accusingly.

'_Well fuck,'_ I think as my eyes widen with horror, _'My goddamn teachers just saw me fucking exotic dancing at a bar, making out with random patrons and groping another dancer._'

I'm itching to tell them that I really don't have a say in what job I do but I know I can't, not with so many customers around.

"I like to have a little fun." I reply with a hint of rebellious smirk.

Kakashi-sensei raises an eyebrow and surveys me a moment before breaking the eye contact and turning to Iruka-sensei.

"What do you want to drink? We can talk to Sasuke in detail later." He wraps his arm around Iruka-sensei's waist, ignoring the blush that dusts the other man's cheeks at the action. Iruka-sensei glances at me worriedly before reluctantly returning his gaze to Kakashi-sensei.

"I'll just have a gin and tonic." He sighs and I know what he's thinking.

'Sasuke's not the innocent bartender that we thought he was. He's exactly like Itachi.'

I make the drink and ignore them for as long as possible, unable to take their disapproving looks, especially when Haku shows up later to put on a little performance with me again. I don't think pretending to enjoy his ministrations was ever so hard.

Even so, I feel slightly victorious because I'm pretty sure Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei will never be able to look at me without blushing again.

OoOoO

I'm wiping down the counter hours later, watching as the few stragglers stumble out. I'm now officially alone in the bar with Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-sensei.

"Are you two going to leave soon?" I ask dryly, rolling my eyes at the way they both blush and avert their eyes. "Would you two grow up? I made out with a co-worker and pretended to like it for the sake of my job. It's not a big deal." I growl, watching, as Iruka-sensei blushes harder. Kakashi-sensei however, stares at me evenly.

"Pretend to like it?" He asks; his is expression dubious as he sets his elbows on the counter and rests his head on his hands.

"Yes pretend." I reinforce. "If you two are going to blush and look away every time you see me, someone's going to get suspicious. I'd rather not the whole school know I dance at my brother's bar and am gay." I glare at them as Iruka-sensei stops blushing like a schoolgirl.

"Sasuke, they all know you're gay. You and Naruto came out remember?" My eyes widen and I fight down a sudden impulse to swear like a sailor.

"So they do…" I trail away, noting the parental anger on Iruka-sensei's face. So that's why he was so awkward. He thinks I'm cheating on Naruto…

'_Shit I need to call him again!'_ My face falls as I remember what happened with the class idiot.

"Does Naruto know about your little stunts at work?" Iruka-sensei continues accusingly, anger flashing lividly in his eyes. A comforting hand is laid on Iruka-sensei's arm and I fight down the defensive retort on my lips.

"No." I answer, glaring at the cup I'm tossing onto the cart headed for the kitchen.

"Sasuke, I'm telling him about this." Iruka-sensei's voice rises as I toss another cup onto the cart.

"He won't care." I mutter bitterly and pitch an empty beer bottle into the garbage can, taking minor pleasure in the sound of glass shattering.

"You're his boyfriend." Iruka-sensei argues. I can tell he's trying to keep a level head. I hate how everyone thinks they have to take care of Naruto. He has no parents. Who gives a shit? My mom's a slut, my dad's MIA/abusive and my brother is an emotional time bomb. You don't see people protecting me from the world.

"Naruto needs to get a taste of the world outside the protective bubble everyone keeps him in." I mutter deprecatingly, grabbing my cloth and wiping another portion of the counter.

"He has no parents, Sasuke. You of all people should know how much he hurts." Iruka-sensei is nearly yelling now and for some odd reason I want to push him further, make him yell. Make him hurt, the way I'm hurting right now.

'_Damn Naruto to hell for making me feel.'_

"Who cares? No one has a perfect family." I'm sure to keep my voice distant; that will piss him off more than brash behavior will. Iruka-sensei's face reddens with anger and he opens his mouth to retort but I cut him off, "Besides, I don't know how he hurts. We're not dating, that's only a front to keep the girls off me." I smirk mockingly and pocket a five that was left forgotten on the counter by one of my coworkers.

Iruka-sensei shuts his mouth at that and stares at me dumbfounded. I think Kakashi-sensei noticed the bitter edge to my voice because he's watching me carefully.

"Something happened?" He asks quietly, waiting for me to slip and let some sort of emotion show on my face.

"You're my teacher, like I'm going to tell you." I murmur in detachment, bending over to put a jug of tomato juice under the bar in its cabinet.

"Sasuke, you've always talked to me." Kakashi-sensei counters lazily, he thinks I'm going to crack and tell him. Perhaps I will. I have every other time. Sometimes it's easier to give in than to fight the inevitable.

"He wants to be my friend." I express, turning away to hide the fear that is evident on my face. I pretend to check the bottles behind me, aware that it's around five in the morning now and I have school in three hours.

"You're afraid of something?" Kakashi-sensei observes.

Damnit, am I that predictable?

"Maybe." I reply cautiously. I know I'll end up spilling my guts to him, but I'd like to think I put up a fight.

"Commitment perhaps?" He ventures. I'm glad he can't see my face, for my eyes are wide and I'm trembling. I lower my head so that my eyes are shadowed by my hair.

"Don't pretend to know me," is my frail argument. I'm weak. I've always known that.

"I don't. I just know myself well and you seem to have a habit of following in my footsteps." He replies lightly.

"Great. I'm going to end up being a perverted teacher." I drone, finally turning and meeting his gaze. Unlike me, he doesn't take the bait. On the contrary, he reads my joke for what it is: a distraction from the truth.

"Trust him Sasuke. He may surprise you." Kakashi-sensei advises, his eyes meeting mine, challenging me to take his advice. Iruka-sensei sits silently, watching our exchange. Perhaps Kakashi-sensei never told him of all our heart to hearts. I'm glad he didn't.

"You say that like it's easy. I won't just trust some random idiot." I retort, uncomfortable with the depth of this conversation.

"But you can stop pushing him away." He argues; he knows I expect it of him.

"I don't want him to be close to me." I snort, crossing my arms over my chest and turning my head away.

'_Haku?'_

He's standing at the end of the bar and watching our argument. His face is carefully blank. I glare at him and turn back to Kakashi-sensei, ignoring Haku.

"Ah, your partner returns." Kakashi-sensei observes; staring at Haku with the same intensity he watches me with when he's trying to figure me out.

"Haku." I correct, as the dark-haired boy turns to leave.

"I know he's not the reason you're holding back from Naruto." Kakashi-sensei presses and I find that I'm sick of this conversation.

"I need to sleep before tomorrow."

And so I do.

* * *

Wow this one was abnormally long. I suppose I'm starting to get to the interesting stuff. Sorry about the serious lack of Naruto in this chapter. I was tempted to have him walk in while Haku and Sasuke were 'going at it' on stage but decided against it. I just can't see Naruto going to a rowdy gay bar by himself… 

As for updates, they may start to lag a bit…for the last four updates I've been working on chapter 11…stupid chapter just won't end (I _just_ finished it last night )! Every time I thought I had finished it, I decided to expand it a bit more. I really want to stay ahead because when I lag…I lag, so if I catch up to myself updates will suffer dramatically…ehehe… anyhoo love you all!  
POOF  
toodles  
TJ  
word up.

* * *

Thank you like nobody's business to the reviewers! I'm almost at 100 reviews o.O! That means I'll have to find some inspiration for another interlude…hmm…anyways, you guys rock my socks and inspire me to update quicker! 

**Nissie** (double thanks!)  
**Scoodoo58  
****Drumming-Femme  
****yanagi megumi  
****Kyla of the Moon Wolf Clan  
****matchmaker** (We did the musical in school and I was Hodel!)  
**Icy Sapphire15** (thanks x4!)  
**Gingitsune  
****Kori Tenshi **(Murphy's Law: Just when you think a situation can't get any worse…it does)**  
Nadramon  
****Timothy the paperclip  
****Azamiko  
****shizu2  
****Lae Lae  
****shimomizu** (Naruto's taste is still marginally eccentric and Sasuke's is still bland but they both dress casual and modern in this fic! Thnx for asking!)  
**Carazon  
****NaruSasuObsessed** (I wish gay guys would make out in front of me…Also, I've always seen Naruto as the type that is touchy feely in that sloppy sort of way. As in, he'll occasionally throw out a random hug (not an intimate hug those are for Sasuke XD) but just a messy kind of manly hug…Anyways, thanks for the note, I heart criticism!)  
**BreatheMeDeep  
****Queen of the Paperclips**


	10. Resolution

Disclaimer: (In a wheelchair) My wonderful sezzy pal Gaara is here to do the honours!

Gaara: …

TJ: Loosely translated that means "TJ doesn't own anything."

Summary: There's a fine line between Rival and Friend and an even finer line between Friend and Lover. Sasuke refuses to cross any of these lines with Naruto, but fate seems to have it in for him. School fic NaruSasu

Warnings: Slash/Shounen Ai/Yaoi, occasional swearing and, knowing me, some eventual angst. I promise I'll try to make this my first humour fic! WISH ME LUCK!

* * *

**Crossing the Line**

_Previously:_

"_Haku." I correct, as the dark-haired boy turns to leave._

"_I know he's not the reason you're holding back from Naruto." Kakashi-sensei presses and I find that I'm sick of this conversation._

"_I need to sleep before tomorrow."_

_And so I do._

Chapter 9: Resolution

I walk into school, to sum it up in a single word, miserably. I'm receiving more stares than normal. Naruto hates me. Not that I care…or at least I _shouldn't_ care. I'm concerned--an abnormal feeling for me--and…I'm receiving more stares than normal…

This last one has me unsettled. Why is everyone staring at me and…whispering?

I spot Sakura in the crowd of gawkers and raise an eyebrow in question as she bounces over to me.

"Sasuke! You look nice today!" She coos, holding her hands timidly in front of her and smiling shyly at me. I stare at her as if she's grown another head; I'm the same asalways.

'_Oh. Shit.'_ My eyes widen in horror as I draw the only possible conclusion for the overabundance of stares today.

"Sakura..." I begin tentatively, unsure of how to confirm my fears without straight out asking her. "Do you like the new color I tried?"

The plan is if she says the new black looks stunning on me, I remembered to shower this morning; if she gushes about how good pink looks on me, I forgot.

"Of course I do Sasuke!" She exclaims with a bright smile, "We're like twins now!"

I shake my head at her girlish notions and mentally curse myself; if I still have the dye in, that means I still have the make-up on. I begin to walk away, glad that I at least had enough competence to change this morning, when a hand on my shoulder stops me.

"Sasuke…" Sakura begins in a tone I rarely hear from her…sincerity…

"Hm?" I turn to look at her, curious as to the sudden personality change she's showing.

"I'm sorry about the scene I made on Friday…." She trails away as my mind begins traveling through its massive amounts of memories in search of a scene Sakura made on Friday. Past the little stunt I pulled at Naruto's place and my night at Sharingan last night, I can't remember a thing… I cast her a questioning glance.

"About you and Naruto being a," she blushes but continues, "couple. I'm happy for you." The last part is said as a long sigh, as if she's been trying to come up with the right words to say all weekend.

I'm taken aback by the sudden maturity that Sakura is showing and smirk slightly at her.

"He's not as bad as everyone makes him out to be." I find myself saying as we, Sakura and I, walk to my locker together. It feels refreshing to talk to someone when they don't have ulterior motives, getting in my pants for example.

"Yeah, I know." She concedes, lowering her eyes. "I guess sometimes it's just easier to play into the role you're used to rather than trying to break out of it." I nod, agreeing with her and lift my head, glancing at the numerous people staring at me.

"I heard he's a fag." I hear one person whisper and find myself scowling.

"…with Naruto?"

"I thought they…"

"…rivals?"

"…ew…Sasuke likes guys…"

"…up the bum!…"

I frown as a group of testosterone-induced males burst into laughter.

"Hey Uchiha!" One of them calls; I recognize him as the tenth grader that tripped Naruto on Friday, putting us in the compromising position that spawned our 'relationship'.

I glare at him.

"I never knew you liked it up the ass." He snorts, and the laughter starts all over again.

"Ignore them…" Sakura whispers to me, pulling me away from the dense block of muscle just before I, personally, tear him apart limb by limb. I allow her to lead me to a more secluded hallway before tearing my arm from her grip, angry with her for stopping me from protecting my pride.

"Next time don't stop me." I growl and turn away from her and towards the nearly empty hall.

Nearly empty save for Sakura, myself and…Naruto…

I stop dead in my tracks. Naruto is staring at me with wide, apprehensive eyes and is stopping his own trek down the hall.

"Naruto." I say, trying to keep my voice calm. It comes out as cold.

"I can't…" He whispers fearfully and bolts down the nearest hallway, evading me.

"Damnit." I curse and take off after him, leaving a very confused Sakura in my wake.

'_The grip on my shoes sucks_,' I note as I slide precariously around the tight corner Naruto just bolted around and down the hall. I continue sprinting, eyes peeled for a shock of blonde hair.

I speed up; I see him.

"Naruto, stop damnit!" I yell as I put forth another burst of speed. People are really staring now. Not only do I have the most eccentric makeover this school's ever seen, but I'm chasing down the hall after my 'boyfriend' at top speed and yelling at him.

Naruto glances over his shoulder at me and, judging by the look of terror on his face, he reads my determination as livid anger. Sometimes I hate the way my face makes every emotion I show come off as cold and manipulative.

"Damnit, Naruto, stop running from me!" I roar as he makes a move indicating his plans to turn down another hall.

This comment brings him to an abrupt halt.

With all the momentum I've built, I nearly slide into him.

'_Yup, the grip on my shoes _**_definitely_ **_sucks.'_ I affirm as I stumble to a stop mere inches away from him.

"I'm the one who's running away?" He asks with loosely controlled anger. I glance at his fists and note that they're balled.

Damnit. I forgot that the one way to piss Naruto off is to insinuate in any way that he's a coward.

"Listen, I just want to talk okay?" I say exasperatedly, grabbing his arm and dragging him away from our growing audience.

"Oh, so _now_ you want to talk?" He growls and rips his arm from me. We're still in the crowded hallway being ogled by fangirls and homophobes alike. "You didn't want to talk on Friday."

"Would you quit being so self-centered and listen to me?" I drawl in annoyance. In reality, I'm fuming, but something keeps me from letting him know that.

"S-self-centered!" He sputters indignantly, glaring at me furiously.

"Yes. What happened on Friday had nothing to do with you." I state, shoving my hands in my pockets and standing in a relaxed stance, the complete opposite of Naruto's tense, angered posture.

"Oh really? Because from the impression I got, you didn't want to see me again." He blurts out; hurt flashing in his eyes.

'_Why is he so hurt by my actions?'_ I find myself wondering, ignoring the sudden onslaught of whispers, _'it's not like we're friends.'_

"I tried calling you all-" I'm yelling so I cut myself off and lower my voice, leaning forward in frustration. "I tried calling you _all fucking_ **_weekend!_**" I spit out, glad that he seems shocked.

'_So he wasn't ignoring me…'_

I'm relieved.

"Really?" He's searching now, looking at me for answers, for assurances.

"Yeah." I shrug and push a lock of black hair from my face as he grins.

"You're really taking this gay thing seriously." He taunts, his eyes locked on my ridiculously flaming appearance.

"Haku thought I needed a makeover." I explain flippantly, following as Naruto moves past me and in the direction of Kakashi-sensei's class.

"Haku?" He asks suspiciously.

"A guy I work with." I clarify, adjusting my abnormally light bag. "Shit, have you been to your locker yet?" I ask, hoping he'll walk with me to mine. Perhaps the rabid fan girls will keep at bay if my 'boyfriend' is with me. Naruto blushes and scratches the back of his head.

"Actually, I got kind of sidetracked." He murmurs, abashed.

"We'll stop at mine then yours on our way to class then." I decide, turning sharply down the corridor that leads to my locker.

"Sure." Naruto follows me, slinging an arm around my shoulder. His cunning grin is unnerving me. I glance pointedly at his arm then back at him with slightly narrowed eyes. Naruto completely ignores the action.

"Did you know that public displays of affection are expected from newly acknowledged couples?" He asks artfully and pulls me closer to him.

I scowl and push him away, fully aware of the sudden looks we're receiving.

"…it's true?"

"…ew my virgin eyes…"

"…touched Sasuke-kun…"

"…that he _did_…"

I block out the voices and return my attention to Naruto.

"I'm not into publicly displaying anything." I respond, ignoring the way he rolls his eyes at me.

The only reason I haven't reminded him that we're not even really going out is because we still have a stupid audience. When will people get lives of their own and stop tracking mine!

"You're no fun." Naruto pouts and crosses his arms over his chest, reaching my locker. "Besides, all your followers won't believe you're mine unless they see us doing…stuff…" He's speaking unbearably loudly now and grinning manipulatively at me. I hurry to stand beside him at my locker. People are watching even more vehemently now.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I hiss at him in a hushed tone as I manage to get into my locker and start pulling out my books.

"Warning you that I'm about to kiss you." He responds with a devious smile in just as quiet a voice. I freeze midway through stuffing a book in my bag and stare at Naruto with wide eyes.

"You're what!" I whisper in surprise.

I think I'm having a heart attack.

"About to kiss you." He repeats, licking his lips, an alluring gleam in his eye.

…

'_This is where I object whole-heartedly,'_ the logical side of me thinks as a smirk graces my features.

"I'll give you five seconds to run." I murmur back, leaning forward slowly. He winks at me slyly.

"This time you'll be the one that's catatonic when I'm through with you, Uchiha." He whispers huskily and follows my lead, pulling closer to me.

I can feel everyone's eyes on me as I place my hand behind his head and take his mouth with my own.

…

I'm frozen and completely at Naruto's mercy as his tongue gently strokes my lips, asking for entrance.

Oh god, this wasn't a good idea!

'_He _**_likes_ **_you remember!'_ My mind screams as I moan into his mouth and pull him closer.

Kisses _aren't_ supposed to feel this good! This is supposed to feel like kissing Haku, emotionless, empty…but it doesn't.

I feel…alive.

He pulls away tantalizingly slow and licks his lips, smirking at me.

"Five."

I shudder at the loss of heat.

"Four."

I want so badly to pull him towards me again.

"Three."

Why is he smirking at me so superiorly? He did _not_ just win.

"Two."

I suddenly realize he was right. I'm currently catatonic.

"One." He grins at me arrogantly as I regain muscle control.

"Run." I murmur.

And we're off.

OoOoO

We stumble into Kakashi-sensei's class with about as much grace as a pair of beached walruses. Naruto's arm is slung lazily over my shoulder, and he's laughing boisterously. I can't keep the small smile from my lips as he pulls me closer, despite the awkwardness of it all.

I feel drunk, only I'm sober. It's…nice.

"I told you I'd give you five seconds!" I remark haughtily, unprepared as he hastily catches my lips in a chaste kiss. I'd just like to state that I _did not_ give him permission to kiss me whenever he wants!

(For the record, I still find him remarkably annoying.)

"Hmph! You were still catatonic for those five seconds!" He argues, releasing me back into my desk. My dumb smirk is still in place as a small laugh escapes my lips. I don't think I've ever felt this happy, and I don't think I've ever laughed before. I wish I had a drug that could do this for me.

"They're staring." I comment coolly, smirking as everyone watches Naruto and I interact.

"Why wouldn't they? You're Uchiha Sasuke, everyone probably knows about what just happened by now." He points out, grinning wildly.

I laugh again, a quiet controlled laugh.

Next thing I know, Naruto is laughing as well and this just makes me laugh harder, which in turn makes him laugh harder, and I suddenly feel so alive that it feels wrong. And I'm scared because I keep letting him kiss me without any thought ,and I shouldn't because we've only been friends for a week. And I shouldn't like him this much, or his kisses, but I _really_ don't want this sudden burst of joy to end...

I'm still laughing.

"Oh for the love of God, would you two shut up!" Shikamaru suddenly exclaims in exasperation, lifting his head to glare at us. "Save it for the honey moon."

We both pause to look at him, completely taken aback.

The brunette genius' head falls back to his desk with a loud thud.

Naruto bursts out laughing and I smirk. The drunken feeling is gone now and I'm back to my normal vague, emotionless self, but the lingering feeling of happiness is still there, and for once, I think I like how I feel.

OoOoO

I'm walking to my English class, the only class I don't have with Naruto, when a group of dunces decide to pester me.

"What did I tell you about Naruto?" I glance up to see Kiba snarling at me. He is accompanied by his ever-present best friend Shino as well as a collection of other homophobes I don't know.

I remain silent and decide to ride out the wave of insults as they come.

"I can't believe you're a fag." One of them states incredulously.

"Fucking pansy." Another one adds, roughly pushing me into a locker.

"I always wondered why you were so moody...this explains it though." A punch lands on my jaw as I try to figure out who the hell the idiot who came up with that brilliant insult is.

"You're just like your tramp of a brother, Uchiha. My sister told me all about him." Kiba is speaking again. I scowl at him and make a move to punch him but am quickly detained by two people I don't know.

"Tell me Uchiha, how many STD's does Itachi have?" Another person I don't know asks this question before punching me in the gut. I gasp and try to curl my body around my bruising stomach but the hands restraining me hold me still.

"Don't go any lower, Yuki, or you might turn him on." Someone warns the puncher; I growl under my breath.

This time a kick connects with my ribs and if I weren't being held up I would have fallen to the ground. The assault of punches and attacks continues mercilessly. The only sounds being made are their insults and my grunts of pain as I take the beating without complaint.

The bell rings.

They stop and look at each other stupidly.

"You guys better let him go, don't want him getting the wrong impression." One of them says finally, and I realize that Kiba and Shino have left.

I fall uselessly to all fours as the hands holding me up release me.

"Get up Uchiha, the only person that wants to see you on all fours is your fucking gay lover." One of them spits out, and just like that, they walk away, leaving me in the hallway.

I sigh and somehow manage to make my way to the nurse's office.

"Sasuke?" Tsunade sounds surprised when she sees me enter the room, limping and bleeding. "What happened?"

I stare at her blankly a moment before slowly replying.

"I fell."

OoOoO

Naruto and I are sitting on his couch, sipping water and talking. We've just decided that today's burst of affection was a one-time thing, and we should really keep our hands off each other, seeing as how we don't really know one another and aren't dating in reality.

Actually, I decided all of this. Naruto just nodded resignedly throughout my speech. I think he really _does_ like me, but I decide if he does, that's okay.

"Hey Sasuke?" I look up from staring in contemplation at my drink at the sound of Naruto's voice.

'_If he's going to ask me if I'm still hurt from my 'fall'…'_

"I'm fine." I snap and he averts his eyes hesitantly.

"Actually that wasn't what I wanted to know…" He tightens his grasp on his own cup of water and avoids my gaze, "Um…was I your first kiss?"

I raise an eyebrow at the odd question.

I _know_ for a fact I'm not a bad kisser.

"No. Why?" This doesn't seem to be the answer he expected, if the way his face falls is any indication.

"Just curious." He responds dismissively, still not looking at me.

"I don't see why you're upset." I ignore his protests at the insinuation, "It's not like I'm _your_ first kiss." I say, always the voice of reason.

"How do you know that?" Naruto demands, offended.

"You told me you went out with Gaara in grade nine. Don't tell me you dated your best friend and didn't kiss him once." I drawl, taking a sip of my water. This conversation is making Naruto uncomfortable; I can tell.

"Yeah, I kissed Gaara, but he's the only person." Naruto looks up, finally meeting my eyes, "Who have you kissed?"

I pause at the question, unsure of how to answer.

"Who have I kissed…?" I trail away.

'_Too many people…'_ I think bitterly. Half the time I don't know their names.

"I guess it depends on your definition of a kiss." I'm skating around the subject now, hoping that Naruto is as stupid as he looks and will be unable to follow what I'm saying.

"If you consider a kiss to be simply pressing your lips to someone else's and going through the motions, then I've kissed too many people to count." I gauge Naruto's shocked response and continue before he can fully grasp what I've just said.

"If you consider a kiss going through the motions _and_ feeling something more than nothing in response to the actions, then I've only had one kiss." He stares at me, his face unreadable.

"That doesn't answer my question, Sasuke." He says dryly, "I asked _who_ you've kissed, not how many people." I sigh and damn his random intelligent steaks.

"The only people that I _know_ the names of and have kissed _sober_ are you and Haku. Haku doesn't really count though; I didn't have much of a choice." I reply bitterly.

"You mean half the time you're drunk or you don't know their names?" Naruto yelps out incredulously.

"I work at my brother's gay bar." I inform Naruto humorlessly.

"You're underage!" He yells out, scandalized, and I roll my eyes as he tries to argue with my claim.

"Do you think Itachi gives a shit?" Naruto is motionless as he considers this.

When he finally shakes his head I continue, "Besides, if someone were to call Itachi on hiring _one_ underage worker who just _happens_ to be his younger brother they would suddenly find themselves, 'coincidentally', in a vicious unlucky streak. Itachi has connections and he has a vicious streak, making him a veritable threat to anyone who wants to hurt him…or his pride."

I'm surprised I've said so much to Naruto, but it doesn't feel like I'm telling him any huge secret. I'm just making Itachi out to be the asshole he is. I smirk, ignoring the pain in my split lip; Itachi can try to get his hands on Naruto now.

"Is that why you look like a flaming homo today?" Naruto asks in amusement. I glare dryly at him.

"I made the mistake of letting Haku, the guy I've kissed and danced with, go wild." That's all the answer he's going to get to that question.

"You…dance?" My blonde companion looks horrified at the concept, poor thing. I shrug.

"I just have to act sensual, no stripping involved." It's amazing how detached I am when it comes to my job at Sharingan, "Itachi knows I hate dancing, therefore he only gets me to dance on rare occasions, last night being one of them."

Next Naruto does something that takes me completely off guard…he laughs.

"What's so funny?" I'm irritated with him; I hate it when I'm not in on the joke.

"You talk like an old pro!" He smirks and deepens his voice, "'I just have to act _sensual_.'" I glare at him, not amused, as he mocks me.

"I have to leave." I declare as I stand, depositing my cup in the sink before heading for the door.

"I'll talk to you later?" He asks, still grinning.

This time I don't leave him hanging.

"Yeah."

* * *

Word up. Hope you liked it. A little fluff but Sasuke's still in denial. Silly rabbits, tricks are for kids and Sasuke is for Naruto.  
POOF  
toodles  
TJ  
word up.

* * *

OMG TEH 1337 REVIEWERS OF DOOOOOOOOM! THNX LIEK SOOOO MUCH!1! 

**Kyla of the Moon Wolf Clan**

**Sasuchimaru**

**Sweetsong**

**The Ersaj Chronicles**

**Drumming-Femme**

**NarutoBlackmail**

**April**

**rei- **I've never seen Naruto as the type that's good at coming up with insults, so I figured he'd make a lame one for Sasuke like 'pig-headed asshole'

**ier **(x2)

**Nissie**

**Nadramon**

**Azamiko**

**Icy Sapphire15**

**Wannaseemymoon**

**Carazon**

**Queen of the Paperclips**

**lostlover1**

**NaruSasuObsessed**

**shimomizu** (hehe…Possessive!Sasuke ahead...)


	11. The Beginning of The End

_**OMG I'M SO SORRY I POSTED CHAPTER 11 BEFORE CHAPTER 10!  
**__**SO THIS IS CHAPTER 10 NOT CHAPTER 11 IF ANYONE IS LIKE WTF WHY IS SHE UPDATING AGAIN?**_

Disclaimer: (In a wheelchair) My wonderful sezzy pal Gaara is here to do the honors!

Gaara: …

TJ: Loosely translated that means, "TJ doesn't own anything."

Summary: There's a fine line between Rival and Friend and an even finer line between Friend and Lover. Sasuke refuses to cross any of these lines with Naruto, but fate seems to have it in for him. School fic NaruSasu

Warnings: Slash/Shounen Ai/Yaoi, occasional swearing and, knowing me, some eventual angst. I promise I'll try to make this my first humour fic! WISH ME LUCK!

* * *

**Crossing the Line**

_Previously:_

"_Pfft. I have to leave." I declare and stand up, deposit my cup in the sink and head for the door._

"_I'll talk to you later?" He asks, still grinning._

_This time I don't leave him hanging._

"_Yeah."_

Chapter 10: Backfire

"Sasuke, you're home late." Itachi states as I walk in the front door at ten to eleven.

I shrug and kick off my shoes, glancing into our massive living room to see if our parents are home. They aren't.

"It's becoming a bit of a habit, don't you think?" He continues, unperturbed when I walk past him without a second glance and into the kitchen. I throw the fridge door open and stare at the contents of the fridge absently, all my attention is on Itachi. He's followed me to the kitchen.

I sigh and slam the door shut, turning to face him.

"What do you want?" I growl, moving around the island to flop onto a barstool. Itachi seems to be in lecture mode. I hate him when he gets like this. Actually, I hate him all the time.

"Have you been going to Naruto's house for the past four days?" He inquires, lazily picking an apple from the counter and biting into it. The juice sprays and hits me in the face. I glower at him.

"Yes. Not that it's any of your business." I hate the way he just tilts his head at me. No sneer, no congratulations, just a tilt of the head. But that's the way Itachi has always been; if it weren't for the suffocating aura that seems to surround him, I'd never notice his existence.

"Interesting…" He murmurs and gracefully settles his body onto the stool across the island from me. Cold eyes survey me with blank calculation.

"Jealous?" I taunt with a smirk as Itachi toys with the apple between his fingers.

He raises an eyebrow. At least it's not a head tilt.

"Of you, little brother?" He sounds incredulous rather than demeaning, he knows the former stings worse. I remain silent, refusing to rise to the bait.

"I expect you'll keep your marks up even with a social life." It's a demand.

"You have so little faith in me." I say calmly, staring evenly at him. I like to think he's lost the ability to intimidate me.

"You only have one week before I'm allowed to seduce him, Sasuke." He starts casually, as if we're talking about the weather, "How are you progressing as a couple?" A small smirk flashes across Itachi's face, infuriating me.

"If you're done, I'm going to my room." I state, standing up. I'd rather go to bed hungry then give Itachi more reason to mock me.

"Ah, so you haven't claimed him yet." Itachi's gaze pierces me and I find myself glaring at him. I'm tempted to retort but I know he'll only serve it back at me so, for the first time in as long as I can remember, I walk away.

OoOoO

Friday morning finds me sitting wearily in my desk waiting for Naruto to arrive. It's the first day this week that I haven't met up with him before class and I'm unnerved by this simple fact.

Two weeks. It's been two weeks since Naruto and I finally gave in and decided to end our rivalry and we've been attached at the hip ever since. In all honesty, it feels like a month.

I glance around the room, unnerved that he hasn't appeared yet. Everyone seems to be here except Kakashi-sensei, Naruto and…Gaara…

I growl under my breath imagining the two snogging in a desolate corridor laughing at me for thinking that I had a chance at Naruto.

…

Not that I ever led the idiot blond to believe that I feel any sexual attraction to him because, to put it simply, I don't.

"Sasuke, have you seen Naruto?" I glance over my shoulder at Shikamaru, scowling.

"No." I snap and stand up.

"Where are you going?" He stares quizzically at me as I head for the door.

'_Some genius_,' I think as his question draws more attention to my departure.

"To the washroom." I leave no room for argument and head out the door.

No one protests as I leave and I'm thankful for that.

OoOoO

As I told Shikamaru, I take a quick trip to the washroom to give my story credibility, hoping that once I'm done my business I'll manage to find Naruto and the bloody psychopath, Gaara. I zip up my trousers and walk past a vacant stall just as voices from around the door begin to near. I pause.

"I know you and Sasuke are just dating for appearances, Naruto."

Gaara.

Realizing that this is the perfect opportunity to find out what the hell is proceeding between Gaara and Naruto I quickly scamper into the stall nearest me and close the door.

"Gaara, what Sasuke and I do is none of your business." Naruto sounds like he's had this argument quite frequently as of late…

I lift my legs onto the toilet seat and stand on it. They'll never know I'm here.

"Why do you like him so much?" Gaara demands in the dead tone that only Gaara, Neji and I can achieve.

A sigh…by Naruto…

"I don't know Gaara…" He trails away and I can hear the sound of fabric rubbing against the wall. He must be leaning on it.

"I know you've liked him longer than you let on... why?" The annoying redhead persists.

"He…he reminds me of me, you know? There's always been something about him." Naruto says, frustrated.

I smirk.

"I've liked him for a long time; I guess that tutoring session was kind of an excuse to get to know him." He mutters and I can imagine him holding his head in his hands as he tries to explain himself to someone that has no concept of emotions.

"You seemed rather against it at the time." Gaara observes and I find myself agreeing.

"If I jumped on the opportunity to be tutored by my rival wouldn't you think something was wrong with me?" Naruto counters.

'_So he really was coming on to me in the library…'_

"How long _have_ you liked him?" Gaara sounds…hurt…

"I don't know!" Naruto exclaims quietly, "It started off as an infatuation…but…and then we kissed…and I…I…" He's stumbling over his words, "I just feel good around him, forgive me for being so cheesy."

I forgive him. I know the feeling well.

"Hn." Gaara snorts, "So you've got a thing for Uchiha." My eyes narrow to slits as I stare at the wall of the stall. "He's a bastard Naruto; he'll just end up hurting you."

My hands ball into fists and I have an urge to kick Gaara's ass.

"Everyone said the same thing about you when we became friends." Naruto retaliates, and he does have a point.

I remember it well.

Everyone acted the same way they are now; they tried to protect him…

_"Naruto needs to get a taste of the world outside the protective bubble everyone keeps him in." _

"_He has no parents, Sasuke. You of all people should know how much he hurts." _

"_Who gives a fuck? No one has a perfect family." _

I sigh; even the teachers feel a need to protect their precious outcast orphan.

"I'm different from Sasuke, Naruto. Don't compare us in any way." I shake my head and refocus my attention on the conversation at hand.

Silence.

Footsteps.

'_Are they leaving?'_ I wonder curiously, just about to get down from the toilet seat and check.

"Oh hey Shikamaru." Naruto chirps.

'_Shit.'_

I feel my hands clam up as I pray to whatever God I don't believe in that Shikamaru doesn't bring me up.

"Hey, have you guys seen Sasuke?" He asks right off the bat.

'_Damnit._'

"No, why?" Naruto sounds innocently confused.

"He said he was going to the washroom about ten minutes ago, Kakashi-sensei sent me to go find him." A pause. "I was actually expecting to find you and Sasuke snogging, not you and Gaara talking…" Shikamaru trails off and I can hear the wheels turning. He knows that I know there's something going on between Gaara and Naruto and am dead set on finding out what.

"Do you think he's in here?" Gaara sounds livid.

'_Shitshitshitshitshitshitshitshit!'_

"Oh no…" Naruto's voice is horrified as footsteps near my stall.

'_Shitshitshitshitshitshitshitshit!'_

Pounding on the door of my stall.

"Sasuke…we know you're in here." Shikamaru drawls as the pounding continues.

"Guys, maybe it's not Sasuke…we should just leave!" Naruto pleads in an anxious voice and the pounding wavers.

"Naruto, it's him," Gaara growls. "Give it up Uchiha; we know you're in here."

Sighing and knowing I'm caught, I hop down from the toilet seat.

"Would you stop pounding on the door?" I request, waiting for the bashing to stop before unlocking and opening the bathroom stall door.

I step out to find an amused Shikamaru, a fuming Gaara and a very nervous Naruto.

"Sasuke." He squeaks and averts his eyes, playing with his hands in a Hinata-like way.

"Dobe." I reply with a trace of a smirk. He winces and begins worrying his bottom lip.

"Shikamaru, take Gaara and go on ahead of us, we need to talk." I order and wait for the two to leave.

When they do, I turn to Naruto in amusement.

"I don't think I've ever seen you this edgy." I taunt, casually crossing my arms and checking him out as blatantly as I possibly can. Naruto gives me a confused look.

"I'm not usually eavesdropped on." He spits back, scowling at me and mimicking my actions, minus the blatant checking out, he's a lot more subtle.

"So you've been infatuated with me for awhile?" I press, ignoring the squeaks that he calls protests.

"I nev-" I place a finger on his lips and smirk, effectively silencing him.

"How long?" I ask, staring at him with smoldering eyes. Or at least I hope they're smoldering…like in the soap operas when the two hottest characters are trying to seduce each other…

A cold shower sounds in order right about now.

"Sasuke…just let it go ok?" Naruto insists and pushes my hand away from him, making me realize I'd left my finger on his lips. He turns away from me and begins to leave.

"Naruto don't walk away from me." I growl, grabbing his arm and roughly pinning him against the wall. He makes a sound of displeasure and scowls at me as I continue, "How. Long. Have you liked me?" I repeat, glaring at him in an attempt to intimidate him.

"Grade ten." He spits out, he's furious with me, I can tell.

"Really…" I muse, smirking at him.

"Fuck you." Betrayal flashes in his eyes and I feel a twinge of remorse. However, I ignore the foreign feeling in favour of playful banter.

"Oh poor Naru-_kun_," I coo, "Are your panties in a kno-"

I'm cut off when Naruto reverses our positions and pins _me_ against the wall, effectively silencing me with his lips.

And damnit I don't have the willpower to resist.

Instead, I, yet again, pull him closer and weave my fingers into his soft blonde locks. Actually, I'm surprised at how silky they are.

He pulls away and looks at me, his eyes are _definitely_ smoldering.

"Sasuke, you don't seem to be protesting…" He drawls, running his fingers through my bangs affectionately, his eyes glued to by lips.

I really,_ really_ want to say something cruel to him like, 'I don't do orphans' and push him away; but I don't.

On the contrary, what passes my lips is: "Quit speaking dobe, I _know_ there are much better uses for your mouth."

And we're kissing again.

OoOoO

Naruto and I appear in Kakashi-sensei's class fashionably late looking very rumpled and well… as if we just had a hot steamy make-out session, which, might I add, we did

However, I _really_ wish Naruto would wipe the stupid grin from his face.

So I'm past the denial stage of our relationship. Big whoopty shit!

"Sasuke, Naruto, kind of you to join us." Kakashi-sensei states blandly, pausing his lecture and casting us both wry looks. I respond with a tilt of my head. Naruto on the other hand exclaims a jubilant 'You're welcome Kakashi-sensei!' and makes his way to his desk. I follow behind him, slightly more conspicuous.

Once the disturbance we've made has passed and everyone has settled down from their twenty-second gossip session, Kakashi-sensei returns his attention to the chalkboard and begins scrawling notes for us to take, making comments on the notes every now and then.

Being the dutiful student I am, I copy the contents of the board vigilantly, that is, until I notice a cold stare directed at my forehead.

I glance up, annoyed.

'…_Kiba, wonderful.'_ I think dryly as I rest my chin on my hand languidly and stare back at him.

"Yes?" I drawl, enjoying the tiny vein that pulses in his forehead.

"What the hell were you doing with him, fag?" He demands in a hushed voice. I roll my eyes at the insult; after a week of being deemed fag by a boy that paints red streaks down his cheeks, one grows immune to the insult.

"What else do two fags do together?" I counter, smirking at the sickened look on his face. "I have to tell you Kiba, Naruto is an _amazing_ kisser." My elated feeling can't get any better. Kiba looks about ready to vomit in his mouth.

I know he's going to get the gang of homophobes together and beat me up for it, but I really don't care.

"Spare me the details or I'll have to split your pretty little lip again." Kiba groans, a vicious bite to his voice. I shrug.

"I was." I reply with an arrogant smirk, aware that both Shikamaru and Naruto are now listening. The former leans over my shoulder to survey Kiba, a glint of disapproval evident in his eyes.

"Kiba, the socially accepted term his homosexual, not fag, and if you dislike their lifestyle so much," he glances at Naruto who is blushing furiously and staring at Kiba and myself with a look of horror, "don't associate with them." Shikamaru is still watching Naruto carefully.

Apparently, I've been the only one receiving trouble regarding my sexual preferences.

"Whatever Nara." Kiba dismisses the genius and turns around just as Kakashi-sensei decides to interrupt our little chat.

"If you're going to show up for class late, I suggest you at least have the courtesy to pay attention." Kakashi-sensei demands.

Throughout the rest of the class, I'm painfully aware that Naruto is watching me, concerned and…betrayed...

OoOoO

"Why didn't you tell me?" He demands furiously once we're alone on the school roof at lunch.

I'm tempted to play dumb. So I do; I've never been one to fight temptation, if my snogging session with Naruto isn't any proof of that.

"Tell you what?" I ask blandly, surveying him with bored eyes. He frowns and seems to become even more worked up.

"Don't play stupid with me, Sasuke." He growls, his hands clenching and unclenching at his sides. If a wall that wasn't mainly composed of windows were around, I'd be slammed up against it right now.

"Elaborate and I won't have to." I retort, oddly calm. I think I like Naruto when he's infuriated with me. He starts pacing, his hands still fisting and unfisting.

"Damnit Sasuke, you fell?" He cries, throwing his hands up irritably, and pauses his pacing to stare at me, betrayal evident in his eyes. There it is again; that tiny twinge of remorse in my gut. I glare at him.

"What did you want me to tell you?" I reply angrily, my eyes following his movements as he resumes his pacing.

"The truth, maybe?" He spits out. His face is contorted with rage and I realize that maybe I don't like him like this.

"That would go over well," I snort, "Hey Naruto, Kiba and a bunch of homophobes are ganging up on me and beating me up because they hate the fact that I'm a fag."

He stops; his deep blue pools hold a hint of surprise.

"Kiba's not the only one?" He asks hesitantly. I exhale a relieved sigh, he's not angry with me anymore.

"Do you think Kiba alone could kick my ass that bad, Naruto?" I'm insulted that he would underestimate me that severely; especially when he's the person I've fought the most.

"Nah," He concedes, his face brightens with a small smile before he becomes serious again, "How many are there?"

I shrug, "I only know Kiba." Shino doesn't count; he just stands aside and silently watches.

Naruto seems to accept that as a decent answer and approaches me; his pacing had taken him a fair distance away from me.

"Good." He murmurs as he wraps his arms around my waist, pulling our bodies together, "Don't keep secrets like that from me okay?" He looks up at me and I find myself speaking before I really want to.

"Sure."

He smirks and nips at my bottom lip playfully.

"Now that that's settled, I can think of _much_ better ways to pass the time."

…And so he can…

* * *

Hehe, oh the kind of not so much fluff. Hope you liked it and don't forget to review!  
-TJ

Quick thanks to all the reviewers, Chapter 11 is going to be removed and and reposted just to warn you.


End file.
